


You should have told me from the start

by Cillabrown



Category: Holby City
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 25,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillabrown/pseuds/Cillabrown
Summary: Bernie and Serena have been friends since nursery. But when Serena's family leave Holby they don't see each other again.  Till 25 years later.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Berena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berena/gifts).

Serena and Bernie have been friends from the first time they met at nursery. They had gone all the way through school together and they were inseparable. At Bernie’s 17th Birthday party. Bernie told Serena that she thought she was gay. Serena just accepted it. Told her that she just wanted her best friend to be happy. It was now coming up to Serena's 17th Birthday and her and Bernie were sitting in her bedroom writing a guest list for the party. 

"What about Lucy Smith." Bernie said.  
"Get stuffed." Serena said as she hit Bernie with a pillow. "You only want her to come because you fancy her."  
"No I don't."  
"Course you don't. Look if you want me to invite her for you I will."  
"It's up to you it's your birthday."  
Serena added Lucy to the list and then started added boys names to it.  
"I see Josh's name is at the top of the list. And you keep telling me you don't fancy him."  
"I don't fancy him. I just think he's a laugh that's all."  
"Yeah whatever." Bernie said as she stood up and put her coat on.  
"Where you going I thought you were sleeping over tonight."  
"No I think I better go home." Bernie said as she walked to the door. But Serena grabbed her arm to try and stop her.  
"What's wrong with you."  
"Nothing."  
"Well clearly there is or you wouldn't be running out of here like your arse was on fire."  
"Just leave it will you. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"OK." Serena said as Bernie walked down the stairs. She shouted bye to Adrienne and George and started to walk home. 

As Bernie started walking across the park she spotted Ric,Henrik and Roxanna sat on the grass drinking.  
"Hey Wolfe where's your little shadow." Ric shouted.  
"Fuck off Griffin." She shouted as she carried on walking.  
"Bernie what's up." Roxanna said as she caught up with her.  
"Nothing just fed up of people thinking that me and Serena are joined at the hip."  
"Ric didn't mean anything by it. Come and have a drink with us."  
"Na it's alright I'm going home."  
"Come on we're your friends too remember."  
"Just one then."  
"Come on." 

After a few hours of drinking and chatting Bernie was starting to feel very drunk.  
"Right that's me away." Henrik said as she stood up. "Don't go yet we have still got half a bottle of vodka left.  
"I have had enough. Do you want me to walk you home Roxanna."  
"Ever the gentleman. Come on then I'll let you." Roxanne said as she slipped her arm in to Henrik's. They said their goodbyes and went home.  
"I wish they would just hurry up and admit they fancy each other."  
"Who Henrik and Roxanna." Bernie said as she nearly spat her drink out.  
"Yes it stands out a mile haven't you noticed."  
"No I can't say I have."  
"I know someone else who needs to tell a certain someone how they feel too."  
"Who's that then."  
"You."  
"ME."  
"Yes you. Don't you think it's about time you told Serena that you fancy her."  
"I don't fancy Serena." She said as she could feel her face going red. "She is my best friend."  
"You'd like her to be more though wouldn't you."  
"No no I wouldn't."  
"Bull shit. I have seen the look on your face whenever she is with Josh."  
"I just don't like him that's why. And before you say it's got nothing to do with the fact that Serena gets on so well with him."  
"I believe you thousands wouldn't."  
"Come on, let's go home it looks like rain." Bernie said as she held her hand and pulled a drunk Ric up the best she could.  
"I didn't mean to upset you by saying that you fancy Serena. He slurred.  
"Don't worry about it."  
"I just thought you did that's all. I mean I couldn't blame you if you did. Serena is gorgeous."  
"If you fancy her that much, why don't you make a move on her."  
"Been there done that."  
"What you have kissed Serena." Bernie said as she felt her blood boil.  
"No she rebuffed me. She said she wasn't interested in me. Serena said she was interested in someone else."  
"Yeah and we all know who that is don't we. Bloody Josh Carter."  
"You don't know that."  
"Yes I do. Come on let's get you home before you fall down." 

Later that night Bernie was laid in bed thinking about what Ric had said her. Why couldn't she just tell him the truth. That she was head over heels in love with Serena. Because he has got a mouth like the Mersey Tunnel that's why she chuckled to herself. Anyway Serena fancies Josh. You might be gay Bernie but Serena is not she thought herself as she turned out the light and went to sleep.


	2. Had a lovers tiff

Bernie didn't see Serena for the whole weekend. Everytime Serena called Bernie told her mum to tell her that she wasn't in. But today was the start of a new week. And they walked to school together everyday. 

"What's up with you today face ache." Bernie’s brother Luke said as they sat and ate breakfast. "What's up you and Serena had a lovers tiff?."  
"Get lost idiot."  
"Luke leave your sister alone." their mum Dawn said as she clipped him round the earhole.  
"Oww i only asked her a question. Bloody hell."  
"Carry on with language son and you get another."  
"Am going see you later."  
"Bernie you haven't finished your breakfast.  
"I'm not hungry see you later." Bernie shouted from the front door.  
"Now look what you've done."  
"Me I only asked a question. It's not my fault if I hit a nerve is it."  
"You said something about a lovers tiff. What did you mean by that."  
"Mum everyone knows Bernie fancies Serena and visa versa." "Don't talk stupid Bernie and Serena are best friends luke. Your sister isn't into girls."  
"Oh mum open your eyes will you. I'm off to school see you later." 

Bernie walked to school and was in two minds whether to call for Serena or not. She decided she better after avoiding her calls all weekend. As she walked down Serena's road she could feel butterflies building up in her stomach. 

"Good Morning Berenice." Serena's mum Adrienne said as she answered the door. "Where have you been all weekend."  
"Mum stop interrogating her. Come on Bernie let's go." Serena said as she put her arm in Bernie’s and started walking to school. "So where have you been all weekend." Serena said to break the silence. "I have rang you loads of times. Your mum just kept saying you were out."  
"We don't have to spend all our time together you know." Bernie said as she pulled her arm away from Serena's.  
"I know that. Jesus is what's up with you."  
"Nothing."  
"You could have fooled me. You stormed out of my house Friday night for no reason and then you avoid me all weekend. Please tell me what I've done wrong Bernie."  
"You haven't done anything. Just drop it alright?" Bernie said angrily as she walked off.  
"For fucks sake." Serena sighed as she followed Bernie through the school gates. 

Bernie hardly spoke to Serena for the whole morning. At dinner Bernie saw Serena sat on one of the Benches with josh. Josh had his arm draped around her. She felt like going up to him and telling him to get his hands off her.  
"BERNIE." Serena shouted as she walked straight pass them trying to look at them. "Bernie wait up."  
"What."  
"Why are you ignoring me. Please for God sake tell me what I have done wrong. We are supposed to be best friends." Serena said as she felt tears run down her face.  
"Just go back to your little boyfriend over there." Bernie said as she turned around and tried to walk away. But Serena grabbed her arm.  
"He is not my boyfriend. He is just a friend."  
"That's not what you told Ric."  
"What are you talking about. I have never said anything to Ric about Josh."  
"You told Ric that you weren't interested in him when he tried to make a move on you. Yes or no?."  
"Yes because I'm not interested in Ric. He is more like a brother."  
"You told him you were I interested in someone else. And it doesn't take Einstein to work out that you meant Josh. Now if you don't mind I'm hungry."  
"Shit." Serena said. Why can't I just tell her how I feel about her. Serena thought to herself. I can't believe she thinks I fancy Josh. There is only one person I fancy and that's her. But just because she is gay doesn't t mean she is going to fancy me.


	3. I don't want to lose you

The girls never spoke to each other again for the rest of the day. Bernie didn't even sit next to her in biology class. Serena kept looking around at her to get her attention but she just ignored her. On the way home Bernie went a different way home to the one she usually walks with Serena. 

"Hi mum." Serena sighed as she sat down at the kitchen table.   
"Hello my darling you had a good day." Adrienne said as she kissed Serena on the head.   
"No not really."   
"Why what's the matter."   
"It's Bernie. She isn't talking to me I don't know what I have done wrong."   
"I thought she seemed a bit quiet this morning when she called for you."   
"She had completely ignored me all day. And I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't listen to me. I just want my friend back mum." Serena said as she started to cry.   
"Hey come here." Her mum said as she put her arms around her. "That doesn't sound like Bernie."   
"And it's my party on Friday and I don't even know if she is coming or not."   
"Am sure she will be love."   
"I hope so mum. Because I have never had a birthday party without her all the time we have been friends. If she isn't coming on Friday, then I don't want a party." Serena sobbed as she ran out the kitchen and upstairs.   
"Kids." Adrienne sighed as she went into the hall and picked up the phone. 

"Hello." Dawn said as she answered the phone.   
"Hi Dawn it's Adrienne."   
"Hello love how are you."   
"Am fine thanks. I'm just ringing to see if you know what's going on between Bernie and Serena."  
"Bernie isn't home yet why what's up."   
"Well Serena has come home in tears saying that Bernie hasn't spoken to all day. I have never seen her so upset. She says if Bernie isn't coming to her party on Friday then she doesn't want one."   
"Bless her. I will have a word with her when she gets in Adrienne."   
"OK thanks a lot. See you later."   
"Bye love." What is going on with you Bernie Wolfe she thought to herself.   
"Hi mum." Bernie said as she came through the front door and went to walk upstairs.   
"Not so fast young lady. Come and sit down. I think me and you need a little chat don't you."   
"What I have done now." Bernie huffed as she flung her bag down and followed her mum into the lounge. 

"Well for one you can tell me why I have just had Serena's mum on the phone. Asking why Serena has come home from school on tears."  
"She's been crying."   
"Yes she has. So are you going to tell me why you made me lie to her for you at the weekend. And why you have ignored her all day at school."   
"I can't tell you."   
"You can tell me. You can tell me anything you know that."   
"I can't tell you this mum. Am sorry." Bernie said as she started to cry.   
"Bernie this wouldn't have anything to do with what your brother said this morning after you left has it."   
"Why what did that little shit stirrer say."   
"Language lady."   
"Sorry. So what did he say."   
"He said something about you fancying Serena and visa Versa. Is that true darling." Bernie went quiet for a bit and put her head down.   
"The second bit is a load of crap."   
"What about the first bit. Do you fancy Serena.? It's alright you can tell me." Dawn said as she reached out and held Bernie’s hand.  
"I don't just fancy her mum. I'm in love with her. And please don't say it's just a phase. Because I have felt this way for the past 3 years mum." She sobbed in Dawn's arms.   
"Oh darling why didn't you tell us."   
"Because I thought you would hit the roof if I told you I was gay."   
"I would never do that. I love you so much. And you say Serena doesn't feel the same way."   
"I doubt it. She fancies Josh Carter."   
"Really that cocky little git. I can't see Serena liking him."   
"Well she does."  
"I think you should tell her how you feel."   
"I can't or I will lose her as a friend."   
"Carry on treating her the way you have the past couple of days and you will lose her friendship anyway. Are you still going to her party on Friday."   
"I might just go show my face for an hour."   
"Go get changed and then you can go round to Serena's and sort this out."   
"I can't tell her I feel mum."   
"OK but at least get back on speaking terms with her yes."   
"OK. Thanks mum?" Bernie smiled as she went upstairs to get changed. 

Bernie stood outside Serena's house wondering whether to knock on the door or just go back home. Come on Bernie you can do this. She is your best friend after all she thought to herself.   
"Do you want a hand with dinner mum." Serena said as she came into the kitchen.   
"No thanks love. Are you alright now."   
"Am OK."   
"You not going out."   
"No."   
"Get that door for me please sweetheart." Adrienne said as Serena walked to the front door.   
"Bernie." She smiled when she opened the door. "What you are doing here."   
"I think we need to talk don't you."   
"Yes I think we do."   
"Shall we go for a walk."   
"Yes let me just put my shoes my shoes on." Serena left the door open while she slipped on her shoes. "Mum I am going out with Bernie for a bit."   
"OK don't be too late."   
"I won't see you later." Serena said as she followed Bernie down the path. "So where do you want to go."   
"We could go sit on the park and drink this." Bernie said as she pulled out a bottle of wine from her bag.   
"Where did you get that from."   
"I nicked it from out of our cellar. You like red wine don't you. Even if I do think it's an old lady's drink."   
"You know I do." Serena smiled as she put her arm through Bernie’s and together they walked to the park. 

"Here you can have first swag." Bernie said as they sat down in the park and she handed Serena the bottle.   
"Thanks I'm the guinea pig am I." She laughed as she took a drink out of the bottle.   
"Does it taste alright."   
"Lovely here you try some." She said as she handed Bernie the bottle and took a packet of cigarettes out of her coat pocket. "Do you want one."   
"Yes please anything to take the taste of that away its bloody horrible."   
"Give it back here." Serena said as Bernie passed her the bottle back. They sat there quietly for a while drinking wine and smoking.   
"Serena am sorry for treating you so bad lately."   
"Are you going to tell me what is wrong."   
"I can't tell you am sorry. All I can say is that I won't ever treat you that way again."   
"Is it something I done and that's why your not telling me."   
"No it's nothing you have done, I promise."  
"Will you still be coming to my party on Friday."   
"I'll be there. You just try and stop me."  
"Good because i don't want a party without my best friend." Serena smiled as she rested her head on Bernie’s shoulder. And put her hand in Bernie’s. Bernie rested her head on Serena's and had to suppress the urge to kiss her. Why can't I just tell this girl that I love her. 

Wine all finished Bernie and Serena decided they better head home. When they got near Serena's front door Serena stood in front of Bernie and took both her hands in hers.   
"I'm glad me and you are talking again. I have hated these past few days. I thought I'd lost you." Serena said with tears in her eyes.   
"You won't ever lose me."   
"Promise me."   
"I promise."   
"Thank God." Serena said as she pulled Bernie to her for a hug. "I love you your my best friend."   
"I love you too." You have no idea how much Bernie thought to herself.   
"I'll see you tomorrow bright and early. You will be calling for me tomorrow won't you."  
"Absolutely."   
"See you tomorrow then." Serena said as she lent forward and kiss Bernie on the cheek. "Bye."   
"Bye." Bernie said as Serena ran in the house. Bernie put her hand on her face and felt where Serena had just kissed.


	4. i'm leaving

"Serena come into the lounge please." Adrienne said as soon as she walked through the door.   
"What's up.Hi dad."   
"Hi sweetie."   
"Have you and Bernie patched things up."   
"Yeah we're good I think."   
"Sit down love your dad's got something to tell you."   
"Dad what's wrong. Your not ill are you."   
"No Dr am not. George laughed.   
"What's going on then."   
"Well my boss called me into his office today and told me that the new office is ready to open."   
"Am not being funny but what's that got to do with me."   
"Well the boss wants me to run the new office for him."   
"And where is this new office.   
"America."   
"America but we will never see you."   
"You will cause we are all going."   
"I'm not going to bloody America. No way I can't."   
"It will be a great opportunity for you love. When you have finished in college you will get in at Harvard no problem."   
"I don't want to go to Harvard. I want to go to university in London with Bernie." Serena said as she stood and started to pace the room.   
"Harvard is the best university in the world love."   
"I don't care. I am not leaving my friends are here." She said as she out her head head down. "Bernie is here."   
"You can still keep in touch with her."   
"I'm not going, dad and you can't make me."   
"You are 16 years old you will do as your told lady."   
"No I won't. And for you information I will be 17 on Friday."   
"Don't get smart with me girl."   
"George leave her she's upset. Go to your room love and cool off for a bit. Adrienne said as Serena walked out of the room and slammed the door. She ran up to her bedroom laid on the bed and cried. 

Serena was nodding off on the bed when she heard a knock on her bedroom door.   
"Who is it."   
"Mum can I come in."   
"Yes." Serena said as she sat up in bed while Adrienne sat on the bed and held her hand.   
"Are you alright."   
"No I'm not going mum and i am not leaving Bernie."   
"You and Bernie can still be friends no matter where you are."   
"I won't be able to see her everyday though will I. Mum please don't make me go."   
"We have to go like your dad says it's a good opportunity for him and you."   
"No all dad is thinking about is himself. I am not going. I won't leave Bernie."   
"Serena can I ask you something."   
"Go on."   
"I know you and Bernie have been friends for a long time. And I know you both care about each other. But Serena do you love Bernie as more than just a friend."   
"What."   
"It's alright you can tell me.”  
“I can’t tell you mum.”  
Can I tell you what I see.” Serena nodded. Sometimes I see the way you look at her. And I swear I can see the love in your eyes."   
"Please mum don't tell dad if you do he will definitely drag me halfway across the world."   
"So you do love her. Adrienne said as Serena looked down and nodded her head.   
"I love her mum and not just as a friend."   
"And how long have you felt like this."   
"For a while now."   
"Does Bernie feel the same way about you."   
"No I don't think she does. And you can’t tell her please mum or dad for that matter."   
"My lips are sealed.”  
“Your not angry with me.”  
“It would take more than that for me to be angry with you my darling. Give me a hug.”she said as her and Serena gave each other a hug. “Are you going to come down and have your tea now."   
"OK." Serena said as she took her mum's hand and went downstairs. 

4 days later  
Serena got ready for her party. And stood in front of the mirror. I hope Bernie likes me in this dress she thought as she pulled the front down to show more of her cleavage.   
"Serena your friends have arrived." Adrienne shouted.   
"I'll be right there." Serena said as she took one last look in the mirror before going down the stairs.   
"Here she is the birthday girl." Ric said as she handed Serena a card and a present.   
"Thank mate."   
"Happy Birthday Love." Henrik said as she gave Serena a hug.   
"Cheers pal go through and get yourself a drink."   
"Don't mind if we do."   
"Has Bernie arrived yet." Roxanna said.   
"No not yet."   
"Right love we are off. We are trusting you not to wreck the house." George said.   
"We won't."   
"And I don't want people getting drunk and spewing all over."   
"Yes mum"   
"We will be back for 11 OK.   
"Yes have fun."   
"You too. Hello Bernie come in." Adrienne said as she opened the door.   
"Hi you two going out."   
"Yep we are leaving you all to it bye."   
"Bye. You look nice Birthday Girl."   
"Thank you. So do you."   
"Happy Birthday I hope you like it." She said as she handed Serena her present.   
"Can I open it now."   
"No you have to wait till your next birthday. Of course you can open it now.   
"Bernie its beautiful." Serena said as she opened the box revealing a beautiful gold chain with a love heart on it."  
“Open the love heart.” Bernie said as Serena opened it up.  
“Its me and you.”  
“I used the pictures we had done in that photo booth.”  
“I love it. Will you put it on for me please."   
"Of course." Bernie said as she fasten the chain around Serena's neck.   
"Thank you I will never take it off i promise.” She said as she kissed Bernie on the cheek.” Come on let's go get a drink.”  
“Your mum and dad have got you alcohol”  
“Yes but we can’t take the piss with it or they will never trust me again.”  
“Don’t worry i will keep an eye on everyone for you.”  
“Thank you.”

A few hours later and the house was full of teenagers and the party was in full swing. Bernie and Serena were sat on the sofa talking when Josh walked up to them.  
“Can I pinch this gorgeous girl for a dance please.” he said as she reached out and tried to take Serena’s hand but she pulled away.  
“Later am talking to Bernie right now.”  
“Oh come on you two are always together.”  
“Look Josh take hint she said no.”  
“Alright calm down. I asked her for a dance not a shag. I’ll be getting one of them off her later.” Bernie stood up and grabbed Josh by his shirt collar.  
“Bernie let him go it’s alright.”  
“I am not having him talking about you like that.”  
“Let go of me you psycho bitch.”  
“Bernie let him go please.” Bernie let him go and ran out into the garden. so Ric grabbed him hold of him and dragged him towards the door.  
“I think it’s time you left.”  
“Whatever come on lads where going.” Josh said as he and friends left.  
Thanks Ric. I'm going to go check on Bernie.” Serena said as she walked out into the garden and found Bernie sat on the grass.

“There you are.” Serena said as she sat down beside of Bernie. “Are you alright.”  
“Yes am sorry for kicking off in there and ruining your party.”  
“You haven’t ruined it. You were just trying to protect me.”  
“I will always protect you.” Bernie said as she held Serena’s hand.  
“Bernie there something i need to tell you.”  
“What is it.”  
“Please don’t be angry. Because I really don’t get to have a say in it.”  
“Serena just spit it out.”  
“We’re moving away.”  
“What. Where to.”  
“America.”  
“You've gotta be kidding me. America 's bloody miles away.”  
“I know. “  
“You don’t want to go do you.”  
“No of course i don’t but we have to my dad says I can't stay here on my own.”  
“You can stay with us my mum will let you.”  
“But my dad won’t.”  
“I don’t want you to go.” Bernie said as she started to cry.  
“I don’t want to go either. I don’t want to leave you.” Serena said as she started to cry too.” but i have got no choice i am really sorry.” she said as she grabbed Bernie and hugged her tightly.  
“I am going to miss you so much Serena.”  
“I am going to miss you too. Promise me we will keep in touch.”  
“I promise.”


	5. I want to spend time with Bernie

Serena and Bernie seemed to have forgotten all about the party as they sat in the garden wrapped in each other's arms.   
"You won't forget about me will you."Serena said as she laid down on the grass.   
"I will never forget you Serena. We can write to each other can't we."   
"You write. When you last went on holiday with your family you promised to send me a postcard. I am still waiting for it." Serena chuckled as Bernie laid down beside her and took her hand again.   
"I will write this time I promise."   
"You better Wolfe." Serena snuggled up to Bernie and put her head on her shoulder. "I don't fancy Josh you know. I never have."   
"Don't you."   
"No."   
"But you told Ric that you were interested in someone."   
"I am interested in someone." She said as she looked up at Bernie.   
"So are you going to tell me who it is."   
"Well... Bernie... I."   
"Serena your mum and dad are back. Ric shouted.   
"OK thanks."  
"I guess that means the party is over."   
"Yes come on." Serena said as she helped Bernie up off the grass and they walked back into the house.  
“Hi darling you had a good time.” Adrienne said.  
“Yeah and the house is still in one piece.”  
“Good right come on you lot let’s be havin you.” Serena said goodbye to all her friends. Bernie was the last to leave.  
“Earlier on you were about to tell me something.”  
“It can wait. Go on go catch Ric up i don’t want you walking home on your own.”  
“Ok See you tomorrow.”  
“See you.”  
“Did you tell Bernie we are leaving.”George said as Serena came into the lounge.   
“Yes i did.”  
“And how did she take it.”  
“She was over the moon dad. She was doing cartwheels across the garden. How do you think she took it.”  
“Get upstairs NOW” George said.  
“With pleasure. I hate you.” Serena said as she ran upstairs.  
"George I wish you wouldn't shout at her like that. She is upset."   
"In years to come she will thank me for moving her away from here."   
"I hope your right. Am off to bed." Adrienne said as she walked upstairs. 

"Good Morning." Adrienne said as Serena walked I to the kitchen the nest morning.   
"What's good about it." She said as she took the orange juice out of the fridge and walked into the lounge. Closely followed by her mum.   
"I wish you wouldn't drink out of the carton Serena."   
"I'm going to finish it anyway so what does it matter."   
"Why don't me and you do something together today."   
"No thanks I am spending the day with Bernie."   
"You can see Bernie tomorrow."  
"I have to spend as much time with her as I can. Thanks to you and dad."   
"Serena let's not have anymore arguments today please."   
"You won't see me enough to have an argument with me." Serena said as she stood up.   
"Where you going."   
"To go get dressed then I am going out with Bernie I have just told you." Serena said as she took the phone and walked upstairs.   
"Hello."   
Hello Mrs Wolfe its Serena is Bernie there please."  
"Yes I'll get her for you."   
"Hello you."   
"Hi do you want to do something today."   
"Yes sure. What do you want to."   
"Anything as long as I'm with you. I want to spend as much time with you as I can."   
"Me too. I will just get dressed and will meet you at the end of your street in about 45 mins."   
"OK see you there."   
"Bye." 

Serena stood waiting for Bernie at the bottom of her street and smiled as she saw her walking towards her. I am going to tell her how I feel today I have to. I might never see her again so I have got nothing to lose, she thought to herself as Bernie got closer to her.   
"Are you alright." Serena said as she put her arms in Bernie’s.   
"Yes where do you want to go."   
"I haven't had any breakfast yet. So why don't we pop to cafe and get some bacon sandwiches. Then I thought we could have a walk round the lake."   
"Sounds good to me."   
After they had their sandwiches they started their walk around the lake after walking for a while Serena tangled her fingers in Bernie’s and held her hand. Serena looked at Bernie and smiled. They carried on walking hand in hand when they saw Josh and his mates walking towards them. Bernie pulled her hand away from Serena's quickly before they saw them.   
"See what I mean lads these two are always together."   
"Get lost Josh."   
"Don't be like Serena I thought me and you had something."   
"You know what thought did don't you."   
"Your know your problem don't you josh." One of his mates said.   
"What's that."   
"You have the wrong tackle between your legs for Serena McKinnie to fancy you."   
"Tell be about it." Josh laughed.   
"If you don't want what you got last night Josh I suggest you shut your mouth and fuck off. Come on Serena let's go."   
"That's it Serena you run along with your girlfriend." Serena turned around and walked back up to Josh and slapped him round the face.   
"Your going to regret that McKinnie."   
"I don't think I will. Beside in 2 weeks time I will never have to see you dickheads ever again." Serena said as her and Bernie walked away.


	6. Goodbye

"I suppose we ought to be heading home soon." Bernie said as they got nearer to Serena's.   
"I don't want to leave you yet."   
"You could always stay at ours tonight if you want to that is."   
"Will your mum mind."   
"Cause not."   
"I'll stay then. I'll just pop to ours and get some clothes and my pajamas."   
"OK then let's go."   
"Serena." Adrienne said they walked in the door.   
"Who the hell do you think it is."   
"You can pack the attitude in lady." George said as they walked into the lounge.   
"Do you want some tea love."   
"No thanks mum I'm not stopping I have just come to get some things I am staying at Bernie’s tonight." Serena said as she started to walk upstairs.   
"Serena can I come in." Adrienne said as she knocked on the bedroom door.   
"Yes."   
"I'm not sure it's a good idea you staying at Bernie's tonight."   
"Why not."   
"Because what you told me about your feelings for her."   
"What do you think I am going to do mum jump on her and make mad passionate love to her."   
"Serena."   
"Well your talking like an idiot. Anyway I'm going I'll see you tomorrow." 

Later on that night Bernie was sat on the bed and Serena was laid on the bed watching TV. Serena put her hand on Bernie's shoulder and pulled her down to lay beside her.  
"That's better we can snuggle now." Serena said as she put her arm over Bernie’s waist and snuggled up to her.   
"Serena about what Josh's mate said today."   
"Forget about him he is an idiot. I'm not worried about what he said.   
"Your not."   
"No I know what my feelings are for you."  
"You do."   
"Yes I love you. Your my best friend."   
"And your mine. And I love you too."  
"I wish I didn't have to leave you."   
"I know. I don't want you to leave either. I'm going to miss you like you wouldn't believe."   
"Me too." Serena said as she looked up at Bernie and kissed her on the cheek and laid back down. You bloody wimp McKinne why can't you just tell her that you are in love with her Serena thought as she closed her eyes and went to sleep. 

2 Weeks later   
Serena dragged the last of her suitcases down the stairs and dumped it in the hall for her dad to take to the minibus.   
"Is this the last one love." He said.   
"Yep.”  
“Right I will chuck it in and then we can get going we don't want to miss our flight."   
"Heaven forbid." Serena said sarcastically.   
"Hi." Bernie said as she came up the drive.   
"Hi I was starting to think you wasn't coming."   
"As if. Come here you." Bernie said as she wrapped her arms around Serena.   
"I'm gonna miss you so much."   
"Me too. I can’t believe your really going.”  
“I wouldn’t go if I didn't have to you know that dont you.” Serena said as she started to cry.  
“I know. I know.”   
“We need to get going love.” George said as she opened the door for Serena to get in.  
“You better keep in touch in with me Wolfe.” Serena sobbed as she hugged Bernie again.  
“I will i promise.”  
“I love you i aways have and i always will.”  
“I love you too. Have a safe journey.” Bernie cried.  
“I will. Goodbye Berenice Griselda Wolfe.”  
“Goodbye Serena Wendy McKinnie.”


	7. It's really you

25 years later

Serena pulled up outside Holby General Hospital. My god this place hasn’t changed much in the past 25 years. Well here goes. Sahe thought to herself as she got out of her car and walked into the hospital. As she walked in, she noticed a man walking ahead of her.  
“Oh nice man bag.” she said to him.  
“Erm yes sure is.”  
“70% off at designerme.com am i right.”  
“That's the one.”  
“30 quid” she said as she tugged at her jacket. “30 love a bargain.” she said as she walked off to try and find the CEO’s office.  
“Excuse me. Nurse Fletcher.” she said as she looked at his name badge.  
“Thats me.”  
“You couldn’t tell me where i could find Mr Hanssen’s office could you.”  
“Yes sure take the lift to the 5th floor then turn left.”  
“Thank you. “  
“And you are.”  
“You’ll find out all in good time Nurse Fetcher.” she smirked as she walked toward the lift.  
Serena stood at Hanssens door and took a deep breath. Its has been 25 years since she saw him.  
“Come in.” Henrik said as she knocked on the door. “Serena come in.” he said as she stood up and gave Serena a hug. “How are you long time no see.”  
“Am good thank you Henrik.”  
“Please sit down. So when did you arrive back in holby.”  
“A week ago feels strange being back here after all this time.”  
“Well you were a hard person to track down but I got there in the end.”  
“So about the job.”  
“Yes GS Consultant it's all yours if you want it.”  
“I do that's why i’m here,”  
“Great you will be based on Keller for now.  
“For now.”  
“Yes I am hoping to get you down on AAU.”  
“Ok.”  
“First i need you to do me a big favour.”  
“Go on.”  
“One of our Doctors Mr Malick has had a complaint made against him. And I want you in on it to try and squash it if you know what I mean.”  
“Why can't you do it.”  
“Drain problem. I'll email people and let the know about you.”  
“Right i'll get started then.”  
“Welcome back to Holby Serena.”  
“Thank you.” 

Serena made her way back down to keller to find Mr Malick. Where she found him straight away. “Mr Malick Serena Campbell the new GS Consultant. Has Mr Hanssen not sent an email.” Dr Malick looked at her strangely. “Well i’m sitting in on this meeting with you shall we.” she said as she started walking away.  
“Hey hold on wait a minute. I didn’t even know we had a new GS Consultant.”  
“Oh all Mr Hanssens idea i’m afraid. Anyhoo he has asked me to sub for him on this. Got an issue with drains or something. Take about hit the ground running.” she laughed as she stood walking. “Don’t speak until spoken to ok.” she winked as she walked away with Mr Malick trailing behind. 

A few hours after the complaint have been dropped. Serena and Malick left the office was they watch the lady who made the complaint walk away.  
“Bit close to the wire wasn’t it.”  
“Exam conditions brings out my best work.”  
“I meant weren't we a bit harsh.”  
“Harsh but fair i’d say. it's what I get paid for when they finally send the bloody contract. Well I'll be seeing you. Love a bargain.” she smiled as she looked at his bag “ love it.” she said as she walked away smiling.

“I thought I was never getting out of theatre.” Bernie said as she sat at the nurses station.  
“Tough on was is.” Malick said.  
“Yes just a bit. Oh how did your meeting go.”  
“Strangely.”  
“Why what happened.”  
“The new GS Consultant stood came in with me instead of Hanssen and somehow she managed to nearly get the poor woman apologizing to me.”  
“What new GS Consultant i wasn’t aware we had one.”  
“Me either she only started today.  
“Who is she anyway.”  
“Serena Campbell.”  
“Never heard of her.”  
“She’s doesn’t take any crap i’ll tell you that.” Malick said as he turned around. “Don’t look now but this is her walking down.” he said as he walked off.  
“Who.” Bernie said as she turned around and stood rooted on the spot. “Serena it's you.” she said as Serena got near her.  
“Bernie. I can't believe it.”  
"I can't believe it's you either."  
“Hanssen never said you worked here.”  
“He never mentioned you were coming here either.”  
"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to give me a hug.” Serena smiled as she held out her arms. Bernie walked forward as they gave each other a hug. "You look amazing."  
"So do you. You've cut your hair."  
"I got fed up with it. It's so much easier shorter."  
“It's so good to see you Serena”  
“And you Bernie.”  
"Miss Wolfe can I borrow you for a minute." a nurse said.  
"Yes I coming. I better get on."  
"Course. Look can we meet after work and go for a drink and a catch up."  
"Definitely i'll meet you in Albies across the road at 7.00."  
"I'll be there."  
"See you later."  
"You certainly will." Serena smiled as Bernie walked away.


	8. I didn't want to be there

Bernie sat in Albies waiting for Serena after her shift. She looked at her watch. Where is she it's nearly 7.20 she thought to herself.   
"Am sorry Bernie my surgery run over." Serena said as she finally appeared.   
"It's fine. I was wondering if you had changed your mind."   
"I wouldn't have done that without telling you. Right drink am gasping."   
"What can I get you" Bernie said as she stood up.   
"Sit yourself back down I'll get these. What you're drinking."   
"Dry white wine please."   
"Coming right up." She smiled as she walked to the bar. Bernie couldn't take her eyes off Serena while she was at the bar. She still looks so beautiful she thought to herself. Smiling at her as she walked back from the bar.   
"There you go one white wine." Serena said as she sat down.   
"Thanks I see your still drinking that shite."Bernie laughed.   
"How rude. Anyway cheers."   
"Cheers.” The both said as the clinked glasses.

”So tell me America. How was it?.   
"Fine."   
"Is that it fine. Well you are Campbell now so you must have got married at some point."   
"Divorced the less said about him the better."   
"Not a good marriage."   
"Not really. I don't even know why I marry him."  
"Maybe because you loved him."   
"I'm sure I ever did love him really."   
"Why marry him then."   
I thought it would be better than being on my own."  
"Do you have any kids."   
"God no I'm not maternal in the slightest. Don't get me wrong I do like kids just other people's. What about you are you with someone."   
"I was but we are not together anymore."   
"Am sorry."   
"It's OK we are still get on and she sees the kids all the time."   
"You've got kids."   
"Yep well there not kids anymore. Cameron is 18 and at University. And Charlotte if 16 and has just started college."  
"Wow I can't believe you have had children."   
"Why because I'm gay."   
"I didn't mean it like that. I just mean that when we were younger you said you didn't ever want kids."   
"Well people change don't they."   
"I guess." 

They sat there in silence for a minute or two before Bernie decided to break the silence.   
"So did you get into Harvard."   
"I did."   
"And how was it."   
"I hated every minute of it." Serena said sadly.   
"Why what was so bad about it."   
"It wasn't where I wanted to be was it."   
"Wasn't it."   
"No, I wanted to be in London with… You. I had it all planned out the things we would together. Going to our lectures. Helping each other with our essays. Getting drunk together and having fun just me and you like we always used to. Instead I just kept myself to myself put my head down and just got on with it."   
"You didn't make friends with anyone while you were there."   
"Not really. I mean, I spoke to a few people but I didn't want to make friends with anyone."   
"Why ever not."   
"It just didn't seem right."   
"Why didn't it."   
"Because I." Serena said as she was interrupted. 

"So the rumours are true Serena McKinnie as I live and breath."   
"Ric Griffin my God."Serena said as she stood up and hugged him.   
"Your looking well."   
"So are you."   
"So does that mean I am in with a chance now."   
"No it doesn't." She said as she slapped him on the arm.   
"Can't blame a man for trying I suppose."  
"Why don't you join us for a drink Ric." Bernie said."Mines a wine.   
"Serena you want another."   
"Shiraz please." Serena said as she sat back down. "He never changes does he."   
"No that's why he has got 4 ex wifes."  
"What." Serena said as she nearly spat her drink out  
"4 bloody ex wives are you serious."   
"Oh yes. Isn't that right Ric."   
"What." Ric said as she put the drinks on the table.   
"Just telling Serena about your 4 ex wives."   
"Thanks for that mate."   
"Your very welcome." Bernie said as they all started laughing.   
"I'm going to have to go to the loo excuse me." Serena said.   
"Looking good isn't she."   
"Who."   
"Who, Serena you idiot." Ric said.   
"I can't say as I've really noticed."   
"Bollocks what are you blind. So erm are any of the old feeling's coming back."   
"I don't know what you are talking about." Bernie said as she took a sip of her wine.   
"No course you don't."   
"Sorry about that. What have I missed" Serena said as she sat back down.   
"Nothing much. So when did you get back from America."   
"A week ago. I was shocked when Henrik got in touch with me."  
"I bet. We all out to go this Friday us 4 all out together like old times." Ric said.   
"I'm up for that."   
"I can't make this Friday."   
"Why your not working are you Bernie."   
"No I erm I have a date on friday."   
"You've kept that quiet."   
"It's Cameron's fault really he set me up on a bloody dating site. He says I need to get back out there."   
"He right you do. Doesn't she Serena." Serena just stared into her drink. She stopped listening when Bernie said she had a date.  
"Serena."   
"Sorry what."   
"Bernie needs to get out there and meet a nice woman."   
"Yes course absolutely." She said as she downed the last of her drink. "Well thanks for the drink I better get going. Early start in the morning."   
"OK it's been great seeing you again."   
"You too Ric."   
"See you tomorrow Bernie."   
"You will. Night Serena."   
"Night." Serena couldn't get out of the pub quick enough. Bernie has got a date on Friday. I hope she doesn't like this woman she thought to herself. Why do I still feel this way about her after 25 years.


	9. I have got so much I need to tell you

Serena didn’t really see Bernie that much for the rest of the week. She couldn't get Bernie out her head all she could think about was Bernie. And her going out on a date tonight. She decided to go into work early as sleep was a no go area. She was at Pulses getting a coffee when she saw a rather pretty but scary looking woman. That must be the famous jac Naylor I heard about yesterday she thought to herself.   
"Can I help you." The red haired woman said not looking very happy at all.   
"Jac Naylor."   
"Yes."   
"I knew it I was told to look out for red hair and cheekbones." Serena said laughing. "And I must say they really are something."  
"Right."  
"Cinnamon roll seemed like a good idea at the time but looking at those Im tempted to swap it for a fruit salad. No to hell with it I need the sugar. I've been here since 5."  
"Likewise."  
Another early bird. You know I've been hoping I might bump into you. Apart from Miss Wolfe your the only other female consultant I've heard of in this place. Altogether too many boys at the top for my liking. Us girls should stick together. Your Darwin right. "Serena said as they both got in the lift.   
"Yes head of the Cardiac Trauma Unit."   
"CTU is that still."   
"Still what."   
"No nothing am sure I've probably got the wrong end of the stick."   
"Am sorry but who are you." Jac said as the lifts started to close.  
"I'm Serena Campbell I'm the new GC Consultant on Keller."   
"Right since when."   
"Since yesterday  
We will probably be seeing a whole lot more of each."   
"I can't wait." Jac said sarcastically as she got out of the lift. 

"Chantelle would you like to tell me why Mrs Dawson is sat next to her bed fully dressed." Ric said as he came up behind Chantelle making her jump a little.   
"She's waiting for a taxi."   
"Why."   
"Because we discharged her."   
"Who's we." Chantelle pointed to Serena who was with a patient.  
"I see. Well perhaps you could ask Mrs Dawson to get back into bed."   
"But."  
"Thank you Chantelle." Ric said as she walked away. "Malick did you tell, Ric about Miss Campbell."   
"I tried he said they are old friends and he would sort her out."   
"I wish him luck with that one." 

"Orthopedics should have you home by the end of the day." Serena said to the patient as she picked up her folder.   
"Good morning Ric."   
"Morning Serena. Hard at it I see."  
"I hope you don't think I'm taking liberties but I couldn't sleep so I came in early. Just thought I would get rid of some of the dead wood."   
"Dead wood."   
"Weed out the bed blockers. Free up some space."   
"It's really very kind of you to do my ward round for me."   
"Don't mention it that's what friends are for."   
"I actually wanted to ask you about Mrs Dawson."   
"Mrs Dawson. Mrs Dawson oh yes you mean the IPAA woman. I talked to her about some options she wasn't aware off. And she made the informed choice to F. O. H."   
"F. O. H."   
"I'm sorry its a technical term the last two words are off and home if that helps." She said smiling.   
"Well it's just that technically she is my patient."   
"I must have missed the large sign around her neck saying patient of Ric Griffin."   
"I suppose I'll just have to make a bigger sign next time." Ric said as Serena walked away.   
"Can you believe she was just going to stick her in taxi." Malick said as she walked up to Ric.   
"Well to be fair to Ms Campbell she's been used to working in the states where they have more of a ship em in and ship em out approach. She's not used to how we do things here."   
"So how long have you and Serena known each other."   
"A very long time. We have known each other since we were about 4 years old."   
"Really bloody hell."   
"Yes then when she was 17, her family moved to America and I never heard from again. Until now that is."   
"You are going to have your hands full with her I can tell you that."   
"I can handle Serena Campbell don't you worry." Ric said as he walked to the nurses station. 

Serena walked of the hospital later that day and saw Bernie stood outside having a coffee and a cigarette.   
"You haven't got a spare one of those by any chance have you." Serena said as she sneaked up behind of Bernie.   
"Yes sure there go." Bernie said as she handed Serana a cigarette.   
"Thanks I meant to go to shop before I started this morning. But when I came into work nothing was open."   
"What time did you come to work for nothing to be open."   
"I've been here since 5."  
"Why the hell did you start at that time. You silly woman."   
"I couldn't sleep."   
"Still getting used to the time difference.  
"Something like that. So erm you looking forward to your big date tonight." Serena said nervously.   
"I wouldn't say big date."   
"Your not looking forward to it"   
"Not really but I'll go just be polite."  
"Look I don't suppose we could go out one night soon just the two of us. And not to Albies.   
"Why what's up with Albies."   
"I want to talk to you in private."   
"OK what about tomorrow night. Charlotte is at her mom's for the weekend."   
"That would be great. We could perhaps go for a few drinks and something to eat if you like."   
"That would be great."   
"Good I have got so much I need to tell you Bernie."Serena said as he pager went off." I better go. I'll text you tomorrow. Have a good night."  
"I try." I wish I was spending tonight with Serena as well tomorrow night Bernie thought to herself as watched Serena walked back inside the hospital.


	10. Just tell her

Serena was walking down the corridor after her shift was finished when she saw Bernie come out of the locker room.   
"BERNIE."   
"Hi you off home." Bernie said as she stopped to wait for Serena to catch up with her.   
"Yes. You ready for your date."   
"As ready as I'll ever be."   
"You look lovely."  
"Thank you."   
"Right I'll better let you go. You don't want to keep her waiting do you."   
"I suppose so. Right so I'll see you tomorrow night."   
"You certainly will. I text you tomorrow. Have a good night."   
"Bye Serena." Bernie said as she walked out of the hospital doors. Serena watched Bernie as she walked across the car park.   
"Taking in the view are you." Ric said as she walked up beside Serena.   
"Bloody hell Ric you made me jump."   
"Sorry. You fancy a drink."   
"No am going home."   
"Come on."   
"I don't think I would be much company. Not really in the mood if I'm honest."   
"Don't go home. Come and a drink with me. I'm paying."   
"Better not miss out on that then had I." Serena smiled.   
"That's the spirit. Come on." Ric said as he held out him for Serena to out hers in which she did as they both walked out the doors and to Albies. 

As Serena and Ric walked into Albies Serena spotted Bernie and her date sat at table.   
"I think we should go somewhere else Ric." Serena said as they walked to the bar.   
"Why what's up with this place."   
"Look over there I don't what Bernie thinking we are spying on her."   
"Don't worry we will sit over there she won't even know we are here . Go and get a table I'll the drinks in. Shiraz for you."   
"Please." Serena said as she went and sat down a table. She couldn't help but look over at Bernie and her date. The woman had long red hair obviously dyed. She kept reaching out and touching Bernie’s hand. Serena wanted to go over and tell her to get her hands off her. 

"You alright." Ric said as she sat down. "You look miles away there."   
"I was just wondering how Bernie was going on over there."   
"She seems to be alright." Ric said as she looked round and looked at them. "Anyway let's talk about you."  
"What about me."  
" Well I want to know all about America."  
"Not much to tell really. Finished college over there and then I got into Harvard."   
"And you obviously got married at some point."   
"That was a big mistake I can tell you that."   
"So was all 4 of mine."   
"Once was enough for me. The man was an idiot."   
"How long were you married."   
"2 years."   
"Is that all."   
"That's all I could put up with him for. I hated him."   
"What did you marry him for then."   
"I thought if I married him it might stop me thinking of someone else."   
"Who." Ric said as he leaned in closer to Serena.   
"I can't say."   
"Why not."   
"If I tell you have to promise that it will go no further."   
"It won't."   
"I mean it Ric."   
"I promise. He must be pretty special whoever he is."   
"Well it isn't a man it's… It's Bernie."   
"Bernie our Bernie."   
"Yes." Serena said with tears welling up in her eyes. "I never stopped thinking about her all the time I was away."   
"Why haven't you told her how you feel."  
"Because she doesn't feel the same way about me.  
"Your sure about that are you.   
"Yes I am. And I don't want to tell her in case I lose her as a friend. I couldn't handle that."   
"How long have you felt this way about her."   
"Years. I felt this way about her before I even left Holby."   
"Oh Serena you need to tell her."   
"I can't tell her Ric I just can't."   
"This must be hell for you sitting here watching Bernie on her date.   
"I just want her to be happy."   
"And what if you are the only person who can make her happy."   
"Don't I think about being with her all the time." Serena said as she started to cry. 

Bernie wasn't really interested in what Rebecca her date was talking about she was too busy with looking over at Serena. Who looked like she was having an intense chat with Ric. When Bernie looked at Serena again she noticed she was crying.   
"Are you listening to me Bernie." Rebecca said.   
"I'm sorry but my friend is over there and she looks upset. I need to go and see if she is alright." Bernie said as she stood up.   
"So does this mean the date is over."   
"Yes am sorry. I need to see if she is alright. Bye." Bernie said as she grabbed her coat and walked over to Serena and Ric. "Serena what's wrong are you alright."   
"Yes i'm fine."   
"Your crying."  
"Am alright really."   
"I think I should leave you two to it." Ric said as she stood up. "I'll see you both Monday." Just tell her. "He whispered in Serena's ear before he left.


	11. Tell me

"So." Bernie said as she put a chair closer to Serena and sat down. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong."   
"You don't need to know."   
"Oh yes I do. I want to know why my best friend is so upset." Bernie said as Serena looked up at her with tears in her eyes.   
"I can't tell you Bernie I just can't. Please don't make me." She sobbed at Bernie pulled her closer and hugged her tightly.   
"It's alright I've got you." Serena clung onto Bernie’s shirt tightly. "I've missed you so much." Bernie whispered as she lifted Serena head a little so they were both looking at each other.   
"You have."   
"Of course I have."  
"I've missed you too. You have no idea how much." Serena sobbed.   
"Why don't you tell me."   
"I thought about you all the time. I used to lie in bed at night and wonder what you were doing if you were alright. If you were happy. If you were thinking about me too."   
"I thought about you all the time."Bernie smiled as she tried to wipe the tears away from Serena's face." Your so beautiful." Serena leaned forward and was just about to kiss Bernie before she pulled away.   
"I'm sorry I have to go."   
"NO Serena please don't."   
"I have to I'll see you later." Serena said as she ran out of the pub.   
"SERENA." 

"SERENA COME BACK." Bernie shouted as she ran out after Serena and finally caught up with her on the street. "What wrong." Bernie said quietly as she put both her hands on Serena's shoulders. Serena put her head down but Bernie put her finger underneath her chin and lifted her head up.   
Please just let me go home. Serena cried.   
"Talk to me."   
"No don't do this to me. I want to go home."   
"I am going to have to say it first aren't I?."   
"Say what." She sobbed.   
"That I Berenice Griselda Wolfe. Have been in love you Serena Wendy McKinnie for over 28 years." Bernie said as she started to cry too.   
"You have?."   
"I have." Bernie said as she put her hands on Serena's face and gently put her lips against hers. The kiss became more passionate before Serena pulled away.   
"I love you. I love you. I love you." Serena cried as she peppered Bernie’s face with kisses between every word.   
"I can't believe this happening."   
"Finally."   
"What took you so long."   
"You disappearing halfway around the world kind of put a stop to it." Bernie smiled.   
"Well I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere."   
"Too right your not. I'm never letting you out of my sight ever again."   
"I don't want you to. Kiss me again." Serena smiled as grabbed Bernie’s collar and pulled her closer as they brought their lips together again.   
"I have waited 28 years to kiss you."   
"I hope I was worth the wait."   
"You certainly were."   
"Now you can kiss me when you want. Where you want." Serena smiled, cheekily.  
"I like the sound of that."   
"Me too."   
"It's spitting. Do you want to share a taxi home."  
"Yes let's go." Serena said as she put her hand in Bernie’s as they went to find a taxi. 

"Were to love." The driver said as they got in the taxi.   
"17 Woodford Avenue first please." Serena said as they got in the car. "Bernie what's your address."   
"38 Byron Close." She said slowly.   
"38 Byron Close that's my old house."   
"I know."   
"You live in my old house why." Serena said looking amazed.   
"Because I thought, I would feel closer to you in your house."   
"That's so sweet." Serena said as kissed Bernie.   
"Why don't you come to mine for a drink then you can see how much your house has changed."   
"I'd like that."   
"Driver can you take use to Byron Close instead please."   
"Yes no problem." The driver said as he turned the car around. Serena leaned against Bernie as they made themselves comfy in the back.   
They couldn't resist giving each other little kisses.   
"You are so beautiful Bernie Wolfe. I can't tell you how many things I want to do to you."   
"Such as."   
"Now that would be telling. All in good time."  
They paid the driver and got out of the taxi. Serena stood looking at the house in front of her.   
"Serena you coming in."   
"Yes I was just looking at the old place. I never thought I would see it again."   
"Come on." Bernie said as she took Serena's hand. "Let's go in. They walked up the drive and Bernie open the front door and they both walked inside. 

"Can I get you a drink I haven't got that shite Shiraz but I do have gin."   
"That would be great thanks."   
"Why don't you have a look around."   
"Can I."   
"Course you can." Bernie said as she went into the kitchen. Serena went into the lounge and looked around. She thought back to the time when she used to sit in here with her mum and dad watching TV on a night.   
"Here you go one G&T."   
"Thanks."   
"Sit down make yourself comfy."   
"Are these your children." Serena said as she picked up a picture that was on a table beside the sofa.   
"Yes."   
"Charlotte is your double."   
"Everyone says that. Cameron is more like his mom."   
"He's a handsome lad."   
"Oh and doesn't he know it. He must have a different girl every week."   
"I can't believe I am actually here in my old house and that you have bought the place."  
"When you moved out a married couple bought the place they stayed for a few years then about 8 years ago it came up for sale again so I just knew I had to have it. To be nearer to you."   
"Can I ask you something."   
"Course."   
"Why did you stop writing to me. You sent me 4 letters and that was it. I sent you another 5 letters after that and you never replied."  
"I'm sorry you know what I'm like for writing."   
"I know I'm still waiting for that postcard from your last holiday you went on with your family before I left."Serena laughed."   
"Why didn't you just keep writing to me."   
"Because I thought that was your way of telling me you didn't want to be my best friend anymore."   
"I always want to be your best friend and more."   
"How much more."   
"I want all of you Serena Wendy McKinnie."


	12. I have wanted to do this for so long

Serena and Bernie sat back on sofa snuggled into each other. Bernie planted a soft kiss to the top of Serena's head.   
"I better make a move soon." Serena said.   
"Do you have to."  
"It's getting late."   
"I just want to hold you for a bit longer." Bernie said as she held Serena tighter. "Stay the night."   
"Please don't ask me that." Serena said as she sat up.   
"Why not."   
"Have you any idea how many nights I have dreamt about sharing a bed with you."  
"About as many times as me I bet. We don't have to do anything I just want to hold you in my arms Serena." Bernie said with tears rolling down her cheeks.   
"OK." Serena said as she wiped Bernie’s tears with her thumb. Bernie stood up took Serena's hand and led her upstairs. 

"Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to get in bed." Bernie said Serena stood at the foot of the bed. Serena smiled shyly walked round the bed and climbed in beside Bernie.   
"Come here and let me hold you." Bernie said as she pulled Serena close to her.   
"I have dreamt about this so many times. I never imagined it could ever could true."   
"Me either."  
"Bernie."   
"Yes."   
"Why did you and partner split up."   
"Lots of reasons. But because of you mainly."   
"Me."   
"I was always trying to compare her to you. I know we are only young when you left but no one could ever and will ever come close to you Serena."   
"Oh Bernie you're all I have wanted. I wanted to tell you that night at my 17th birthday party but we got interrupted by mum and dad coming home. Then I wanted to tell the night I stayed at your house but I chickened out. Because I never imagined that you felt the same way about me."  
"Believe it. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you."   
"And I love you. I always have and I always will."   
"Hang on you said that to me the day you left."  
"I know I did that was my way of telling you how I really felt."   
"I'm so glad you came back."   
"So am I." Serena yawned.   
"I think it's time we went to sleep. Goodnight beautiful."   
"Goodnight my darling." They both gave each other a kiss as they closed their eyes and went to sleep. 

Bernie woke up the next morning and stretched out to feel for Serena but she wasn't there. She got out of bed and went downstairs.   
"Serena what you doing down here." She said as walked into the lounge.   
"I woke up early and I couldn't get back to sleep I came down here. I hope you don't mind but I saw these photo albums under the table so I have been looking at them."   
"I don't mind at all. I got them the other day they are nearly all of me and you anyway." Bernie said as she picked one up and opened it up. "Do you remember when that one was taken."   
"Yes it was when you came on holiday with us to Greece. The year before we left."  
"We had a right laugh didn't we."   
"We did. We bought that bottle of vodka and got smashed on the beach."   
"And I had to hold hair when you threw up not long after we got back to the hotel."   
"That was so embarrassing."  
"I held you as slept that night you looked so beautiful and peaceful."  
"I remember a few nights later when we laid in bed talking. I so wanted to just kiss you make love to you all night long."   
"I wish you would have."  
"No she tells me."Serena said as she kissed Bernie and let her fingers go to Bernie waistband." Can I."  
"Yes please." Bernie said as Serena put her hand inside Bernie's shorts she raised her eyebrows as she found Bernie was already wet.   
"Stand up." She said. Bernie stood up as Serena pulled down her shorts and knickers. Then took her bra off. Serena took the blanket off the sofa and laid it on the floor followed by 2 cushions. "Lay down." 

Bernie did as she was told and laid down on the blanket. Serena took her own knickers down and took the shirt she was wearing off. Serena pushed Bernie's legs apart as she kneeled down between her legs.   
"You are fucking stunning Serena."   
"That makes two of us then."   
"I need to touch you."   
"All in good time." Serena said as crawled up Bernie's body and kissed her passionately. "I have wanted to do this for so long I can't wait any longer." Serena kissed her way down Bernie's body. She kissed her c section scar and them reached her goal.   
"Jesus Christ yes." Bernie moaned. Serena carried on suckling on Bernies clit before swirling her tongue around it.   
"Serena please let me touch you too." Serena sat up and Bernie did the same. They kissed each other hungrily as Bernie began to stroke Serena's clit. Serena grabbed Bernie tightly and moaned into their kiss. Serena put her hand back between Bernie’s legs and inserted 2 fingers into her. Bernie copied Serena's action's as they began making love to each other.   
"Just there please don't stop." Serena moaned.   
"You feel amazing."   
"I have wanted to do this to you for so bloody long."   
"Me too." They soon began to feel their orgasams building up. They both came calling each out each others names. They laid down beside each other while they got their breaths back.   
"I bloody love you Berenice Griselda Wolfe."   
"I love you too Serena Wendy McKinnie always."


	13. I'm watching you

Serena pulled up outside the hospital ready for a week of night shifts which she had always hated. At least she will see Bernie. Serena smiled as she thought about the glorious weekend her and Bernie had just shared. Just then a knock on the window made her jump.   
"Hello you." Serena said as she opened the door and hot out of the car. She went to kiss Bernie but she pulled away. "What's wrong."   
"It only takes one monkey for the jungle drums to start beating around here."   
"It's the same in every hospital believe me."   
"Let's enjoy the peace while we can."   
"OK we best get in then."   
"Yes I've I've got 3 electives to get through for this contract."   
"What contracts that."   
"Holby is competing with St James for a regional contract. To be the chief provider of 3d advanced laparoscopic surgery. And the deadline is tomorrow morning. And one of my spies tells me St James is in the lead."   
"So you decided to do a bit of conveyor belt surgery."   
"Have you got something against that. I thought you of all people would approve."   
"And what if these a major accident. Your job would be at risk."  
"Nothing will go wrong. I have been working on this contract for weeks. I'm not about to let it slip through my fingers."   
"Fine don't say I didn't warn you." Serena said as she walked into the changing room. 

"Chantell can you prep my next patient please." Bernie said as she stood at the nurses station.   
"Already prepared and waiting."   
"Nice one back on track." Bernie said as she was just about to work away when she heard a commotion. Oh my good god she thought.   
"Oh mum." Charlotte said giggling.   
"Charlotte what are doing here."   
"Gabby's not well."   
"Hi Bernie I love your hair." Gabby slurred as Bernie led her to a bed. "It's so shiny." They laughed.   
"Are you drunk."   
"No no promise." Charlotte said just before Gabby decided to throw up all over the floor. "Oh my god, that's gross."   
"Alright come on this way. Come along. Charlotte."   
"Am coming."   
"You two just sit here and do not move." Bernie said as she pulled the curtain around them. "I'll go get my colleague to get started you keep an eye on them two please Chantelle. Oh and not a word to anyone OK."   
"No problem." Chantelle said as she carried on cleaning the mess Charlotte friend had made. 

"Where have you been?" Bernie said as Serena walked onto the ward.   
"The ED needed me. Why what up."   
"I could have done with you on here that's all."  
"Sorry I'll chop myself in half next time. What the bloody hell is that." Serena said as she followed where the music was coming from. "Turn that off."   
"We're having fun chill out." Serena took the phone out of Charlotte's hand and turned the music off.   
"Please remember where you are. If that goes on again. The phone goes. Do I make myself clear."   
"Absolutely." Charlotte said.   
"Can I have a word with you outside please Ms Campbell" Bernie said as she walked out of the cubicle.   
"Fine I'm watching you two." Serena said she pulled the curtains shut.   
"That's my daughter."   
"I'm well aware of that. I recognised her from the photo."   
"Well I don't want you speaking to her like that."   
"They are disrupting the ward. It's our job to make sure they don't."   
"I will tell my daughter off Serena not you. When you have a kid you can tell them off."   
"Why would you say that." Serena said as she ran off. 

"I need some help please." Charlotte shouted.Serena ran into the cubical.   
"Gabby it's Ms Campbell can You hear me."   
"What's wrong with her."   
"She having a fit."   
"She's bleeding."   
"She has just bitten her tongue that's all." Serena gave Gabby an injection and soon she stopped fitting.   
"Is she alright. Has Gabby taken anything Charlotte. If she has you need to tell me so we can treat her properly."   
"Ecstasy."   
"How many."   
"One I think."   
"Have you taken it as well."   
"Yes but i feel fine. Please don't tell my mum."   
"Charlotte, it's not something I can keep to myself."   
"Is everything alright in here."   
"Do you want to tell your mum or me."   
"Gabby and me have taken ecstasy."   
"What."   
"I'm so sorry mum."   
"We need to do a tox screen on them both."   
"I'll do that."   
"You sure."   
"Yes she is.   
"Your daughter. Yes you've already reminded me of that." Serena said as she stormed out of the cubical.   
"Stay here." Bernie said as she followed Serena. 

Bernie looked all over before finally finding Serena crying in the locker room.   
"Serena."   
"Just leave me alone."   
"What's all that about."   
"You don't have to keep reminding me that Charlotte is your daughter. And I don't appreciate you talking to me like crap."   
"I just don't think you should have shouted at her. Like I said when you have a kid then you can tell them what to do." Bernie said angrily.   
"I CAN'T HAVE CHILDREN." Serena shouted as she broke down in tears.   
"What."   
"You heard."  
"I thought you didn't want kids."   
"That's what I kept telling myself when they told me I couldn't. But deep down I do."   
"I'm sorry Serena. I had no idea."   
"Why would you. Me and Edward tried for the two years we were married and nothing. So when we split I decided to go and have tests. That's when they told me I would never get pregnant." Serena cried.   
"I'm sorry."   
"And you have got two beautiful children. Do you know how lucky you are."   
"I do. And I'm also lucky I have got you back in my life."  
"Don't be too hard on Charlotte will you."   
"I won't. But she is grounded for the foreseeable future, I can tell you that."   
"I'm so glad I came back to you."   
"So am I sweetheart."


	14. I thought I would believe it myself

"Excuse me I'm looking for Bernie Wolfe." A tall brunette woman said as she approached Serena at the nurses station.   
"She is in theatre at minute. I'm her colleague can I help you."   
"Mom." Charlotte said as she came running over and hugged the woman.   
"Hi sweetheart your mum rang me and asked me to come and take you back to mine.   
"OK, I'll just go get me things."   
"Rebecca."   
"Bernie what's she been up now."   
"I'll let her tell."  
"I'll leave you two to it." Serena smiled as she walked away.   
"Who's that I haven't seen her before." Rebecca said.   
"Serena Campbell but she was Serena McKinnie."   
"Ah Serena McKinnie the love of your life. That Serena."   
"Yes." Bernie said quietly.   
"Wow so that's who I was competing with for all those years with is it."   
"You were never competing with her."   
"Yes I was. And you know it."   
"Am ready mom."   
"Right let's get you home."  
"Behave yourself." Bernie said as she gave her a hug. "  
"I will. I suppose am grounded aren't I."   
"Got it in one sunshine."   
"See you tomorrow after school."   
"See you later love you."   
"Love you too mum." Charlotte said as her and Rebecca walked out of the doors. 

"Serena." Bernie shouted as she caught up with her as she left the hospital.   
"Whats up."   
"I just wanted to apologise for earlier."   
"It's fine really. I'll see you tonight."   
"Wait I don't suppose you fancy coming back to mine do you"   
"Better not I need sleep am shattered. See you later."   
"Serena don't go yet."   
"Why not."   
"Because I just." Bernie kissed Serena and held her close for a few minutes in silence.   
"What happen to not wanting to be hospital gossip."   
"Sod it. I don't care. I just want to be with you all the time."   
"I feel exactly the same"   
"Then come back to mine."   
"Why don't you come back to mine instead."   
"I'd like that a lot."   
"Come on then." Serena said as she took Bernie’s hand in hers and walked to her car. 

"You have got this place looking nice. To say you have only been in a few weeks." Bernie said as they laid in Serena's bed holding each other.   
"Thanks I had the decorators in I am not good at painting. I get more on me than on the walls." Serena laughed.   
"Serena."   
"Yes."   
"Why did you tell me that you didn't want kids. And that you weren't maternal in the slightest."   
"I thought the more I told people that I didn't want kids. The more I might actually start believing it myself."   
"And did it work."   
"Not at all. The full 2 years I was married to Edward I tried so hard to get pregnant. But it never happened. And I am not proud of this but I even had a few one night stands. Just incase it was Edward who couldn't get me pregnant. And still nothing."   
"You cheated on Edward."   
"No no nothing like that. I mean after we split up."  
"So then what."   
So I went to the hospital to get myself tested. And it was me with the problem all along." Serena cried.   
"Hey it's alright don't cry."   
"It's easy for you to say. You've got two beautiful children. You have no idea how I feel." Serena raised her voice as she took herself out of Bernie’s hold and sat up in bed.   
"There's no need to shout at me."   
"I think you should go."   
"No am not going anyway." Bernie said as she tried to hold Serena.   
"I said I want you to GO." Serena shouted as she got out of bed.   
"Fine if that's what you want."   
"It is." Serena said as she tried not to cry.   
"Fine I guess I see you tonight then."  
"You might." Serena said as Bernie walked to the bedroom door but turned around to Serena.   
"I love you."   
"I love you too. Am sorry." Serena cried as Bernie ran over and took Serena in her arms. "Please don't go home. I don't want you to leave me ever again.   
"I am always going to be here for you. Your the love of my life."   
"And your mine. You always have been."


	15. It's all tour fault

Serena was absolutely shattered after her week of nights. She hadn't seen Bernie much the past 2 nights because Bernie had to work on AAU.  
"Hi you all finished too." Serena said as she walked into the locker room.   
"Yes thank god. It's been manic these past two nights."   
"Snap right I'll see you Monday."   
"Hang on a minute."   
"What."   
"So I'm not going to see you all weekend."   
"Well isn't your son coming home for the weekend. Don't you want to spend time with your kids."   
"Yes but that doesn't mean I can't see you too. Why don't you come over tomorrow night. I will cook a meal for us all. And you can meet my kids properly."   
"Am not sure that's such a good idea."   
"Why isn't it."   
"It just isn't."   
"I just want the 3 most important people in my life to get to know each other. Please Serena say you'll come."   
"Alright I'll be there."   
"Good." Bernie said as she kissed Serena. "I just know there gonna love you as much as I do."   
"I better go."   
"OK about 7.00 tomorrow night."   
"OK See you tomorrow night."   
"I can't wait."  
"Bye." Serena said as she kissed Bernie and walked out of the locker room. 

"Mam have we got anything to eat am starving." Cameron said as he walked into the kitchen.   
"Cameron we are having a cooked meal soon."   
"How soon."   
"In about 2 hours."   
"I can't wait that long. I just make myself a sandwich to put me on."   
"Fine. Cameron you will be nice to Serena tonight won't you."   
"I'm always nice. It's Charlotte you need to warn not me."   
"I will don't you worry."   
"You've waited a long time for this haven't you mum."   
"I have. I have always loved her. And I always will."   
"I hope it works out for you mum I really do."   
"Thanks son."   
"Do you want me to peel the spuds for you."   
"Yes please." 

Serena got out of the taxi and stood at the bottom of the drive. I don't think I can do this she thought to herself. Yes you can Serena just put one foot in front of the other and walk. She thought as she walked to the door and rang the bell.   
"Hi you came." Bernie said as she answered the door.   
"I said I would."   
"Come in. Can I take your coat."   
"Sure." Serena said as Bernie helped her take it off and hung it up.   
"Do I get a kiss then."  
"Course you can." Serena smiled as she leaned forward and kissed her gently.   
"Come through." Serena followed Bernie into the lounge were the kids where sat on the sofa. "Cameron turn the TV off please and come and meet Serena.   
"Hi nice to meet you." Cameron said as she smiled and shook Serena's hand.   
"You too."   
"Charlotte come and meet Serena."   
"I already met her the other day remember."   
"I don't care just come and hello."   
"Hello." Charlotte said as she got up off the sofa not really interested at all.   
"Hi are you alright after the other night."   
"Yes great. Can we eat now please." She said as she walked into the kitchen.   
"Sorry."   
"It's fine."   
"Take no notice of her Serena she has always been a spoilt little brat."   
"Cameron."   
"Well she has. Come on through to the kitchen Serena."   
"Thank you Cameron." Serena said as she followed him into the kitchen. 

They all sat around the table eating in near silence till. The only sound was the scrapping of the knife and forks.   
"So is it strange been back in your old house Serena." Cameron said.   
"Yes I never thought I would ever step foot back in here. It's nice though."   
"Big change for you from America back to Holby."   
"It's is yes. But it's good to be home again." Serana said as she reached out and touched Bernie’s hand.   
"So I take it you and mum are together." Charlotte said sarcastically.   
"We are just taking things one day at time Charlotte."   
"You do know your the reason our mum's split up don't you."   
"Charlotte."   
"Well it is. You were always trying to compare mom with her."   
"Charlotte shut your mouth before I shut it for you." Cameron said angrily.   
"Why are you being so nice to her."   
"Because she is mums best friend she always has been."   
"We would still be a family if it wasn't for her."   
"Charlotte enough. Yes it's true I have always loved Serena. But I loved your mom too."   
"Just not as much as you love her."   
"Hers got a name Charlotte. Stop being such a little cow."   
"Shut up Cameron."   
"Both of you shut up." Bernie said as she angrily.   
"I think I better go." Serena said as she stood up.   
"Hurray. Oww Cameron." She cried as he kicked her under the table.   
"Serena please don't go. Take no notice of Charlotte she was exactly the same when Rebecca started to see someone else."   
"This is a mistake."   
"What is."   
"Me and you. We were stupid to thing we could be ever be anything but friends."  
"No please don't. I want this, I want to make this work between us."  
"I need to go."  
"Don't please. I love you Serena."   
"I love you too." Serena said as she stroked Bernie’s face. "I'm sorry."  
"Serena please."  
"Bye Bernie."


	16. Tell me you don't love me

Bernie went back in the house after watching Serena walk away.   
"Mum are you alright." Cameron said as he put his hand on Bernie’s shoulder.   
"No am not. Just when I thought I had gotten her back for good. And now I've lost her all over again." She cried as Cameron hugged her.   
"This is all Charlotte's fault isn't it."   
"How is it my fault Cameron."   
"Because you were vile to Serena from the moment she walked into this house. You know how much mum likes Serena. They have been friends for a hell of a long time."   
"Get lost Cameron."   
"Why can't you just let mum be happy."   
"I want her to be happy but with mom."   
"Charlotte that's never going to happen. Beside your mom is happy with Carol."   
"Yes and I remember you acted like a little bitch the first time you met her too." Cameron said as he walked into the lounge.   
"Don't even think about." Bernie said as she stopped Charlotte following Cameron into the lounge. "Go to your room."   
"Why."   
"Because I said so now get out of my site Charlotte."   
"Whatever." Charlotte said as she ran up the stairs banging her bedroom door.   
"What am I going to do with her Cam." Bernie said as she sat beside him on the sofa.   
"Send her to go live with mom she will sort her out. She always was the strict one out of the two you."   
"I can't do that. Cam do like Serena."   
"Yes she seemed nice, I like her."   
"What am I gonna do Cam I can't lose her all over again."   
"Go and talk to her."   
"What now."   
"No time like the present. Go on I will keep an eye on Kathy Bates upstairs."   
"Kathy Bates."   
"Yes Misery upstairs. Go on go and talk to Serena."   
"OK but no fighting or arguing with your sister while I'm gone OK."   
"Scouts honour." Cameron laughed as Bernie stood up and walked out the door. 

Bernie pulled up outside Serena's house. And noticed the light in the lounge was still on. She must be still up Bernie thought as she got out of the car and walked up the steps to Serena's front door.   
"Bernie what you doing here." Serena said as she opened the door.   
"I needed to see you. We can't leave it like this Serena."   
"You better come in."   
"Thanks” Bernie said as Serena opened the wider for her to come in.  
“Do you want a drink.”  
“No thanks i'm ok.”  
“Sit down you're making the place look untidy.”  
“Thanks. Look i want to apologise for Charlotte’s behaviour tonight she was bang out of order.”  
“It’s alright she was just saying what she thinks. And she obviously hates me.”  
“She’ll come round. She was like this with Carol when she started seeing Rebecca but they are really close now. “  
“I don’t think she will ever be like that with me.”  
“Give her a chance.”  
“What's the point she has made her feelings towards me very clear.”  
“The point is I can’t lose you Serena. I lost you for 25 years and I am not prepared to live without you again.” Bernie said as tears rolled down her face.

“I don’t want to live without you either, but I'm not going to upset your children in the process.”  
“Cameron really likes you he told me. And I've told you charlotte will come around eventually.”   
“And what if she doesn't.”  
“Then we will get through it together me and you.”  
“It’s not going to work and deep down i think you know that too.”  
“No Serena it can work.”  
“I will always be your friend Bernie but deep down we can never be anything more.”  
“You don't believe that anymore than I do.” Bernie said as she paced the room. “When we made love all those times over the weekend did it not mean anything to you.”  
“Of course it did. I have wanted to make love to you for so long. It's was the most beautiful feeling been inside of you and you being inside of me. I have never felt anything like it before in my life. And I want to do it over and over again.” Serena cried.  
“Then don't do this to us Serena. I'm begging you."Bernie cried as she held Serena's face in her hands." I love you more than anything and I can't live you."  
"Stop please."Serena sobbed.   
"Tell me you don't love me."   
"I can't." Bernie leaned forward and kissed Serena. They both cried as they were kissing before Serena pulled away and stroked Bernie’s cheek. "I love you so much it hurts. I always have you know that don't you."   
"Ditto." Bernie said as leaned forward to kiss Serena again but she pulled away.   
"I think you should go now."   
"So that's it is it me and you are definitely over."   
"It's for the best." Serena said as she walked Bernie to the front door.   
"I'll never stop loving you."   
"I'll see you Monday at work."   
"See you." Bernie said as she walked down the steps and into her car. Serena so desperately wanted to go and tell her to stay the night. I have to be strong, she thought to herself as closed the door and broke down in tears. 

Henrik to what do we owe this pleasure."Bernie said as Henrik walked onto Keller.   
"A word in your office please Bernie." He said angrily.   
"What's up you looked pissed off."   
"That's because I am. Have you any idea how long it took me to find Serena. She is one of the best Vascular Surgeons in the country."   
"I know that."   
"And now she is wanting a transfer to another hospital."   
"What no she can't."   
"She can."  
"Which hospital."   
"She isn't bothered as long it's not this one."   
"You can't let her do this Henrik. She can't leave."   
"I tried to talk out of it but Serena was adamant she wants to go."   
"Over my dead body she is. Serena isn't going anywhere. I'll make damn sure of that."


	17. Can we talk

Serena sat outside in the peace Garden picking at her lunch. I'm doing the right thing leaving here she thought to herself.   
"What the hell do you think your playing at Campbell." Bernie shouted as she got closer to Serena. "Is it not enough you finishing things between us. Now you're doing a runner as well."   
"I take it you've spoken to Henrik."   
"Yes and he isn't happy."   
"What and you think I am."   
"Then don't go. I know you and me is never gonna happen again. But that doesn't mean you have to go."   
"Yes it does. Because I can't work here everyday seeing you everyday and not be able to be with you. To kiss you. To touch you."   
"It doesn't have to be like that. I told you Saturday we can make this work."   
"We are kidding ourselves. Am sorry Bernie but this is how it's got to be."   
"So that's it is it I lose you all over again. For how long this time eh another 25 years."   
"Am not leaving Holby just the hospital."   
You may as well be. But then again leaving me is something you're getting very good at." Bernie said angrily as she walked away. Serena put her head in hands and cried. 

Hi mum you had a good day." Charlotte said as Bernie came home from work.   
"No I haven't. I'm going to jump in the shower then I'll make a start on tea."   
"No need dinner is already in the oven."  
"What are you after."   
"Nothing I thought I would just make a start on tea that's all."   
"Good because your still grounded till the day you pick up your pension." Bernie smirked as she ran upstairs.   
Later that evening when Charlotte when to the toilet before bed she stood outside Bernie’s bedroom door and she could hear her mum sobbing uncontrollably. Charlotte wanted to go in and give Bernie a hug but she thought she better not because as all this was her fault. I need to put right she thought to herself as she crept back to her bedroom. 

The next day Charlotte walked to the hospital as soon as she finished school. She saw Serena assessing a patient and waited by the nurses station.   
"Your mum is in here theatre Charlotte. I don't know how long she will be." Serena said as she walked towards the office. Flowed by Charlotte.   
"It's not mum I've come to see it's you."   
"Me."   
"Have you got time for a quick chat."   
"Sure come on in and take a seat." Serena said as sat down and she patted the sofa."So what do you want to talk about."   
"Well last night before I went to bed I heard my mum crying in her room. She told me this morning that your leaving again is that true."   
"Yes."   
"Why."   
"it's for the best."   
"It's alright you can say it. It's all my fault isn't it. Because I was so rude to you on Saturday night."   
"It's OK really."   
"No it's not OK. I don't know why I do things sometimes. For as long as I can remember me and Cameron have always known about you. I used to look through mums photo albums of you and her when you were kids. I could tell by the way she talked about you that she was in love with you. One night I heard mum and mom arguing and mom said it's not my fault I'm not bloody Serena. They separated not long after. "  
"Am sorry about that. But I wasn't here then."   
"But your here now. And you are the only person who can make my mum happy. Please Serena please don't leave her. I want my mum to be happy."   
"So do I."  
"You love mum don't you."   
"Very much. I have been in love with your mum since I was 16 years old and my feelings have never changed."  
"Them don't leave her again. I will change I promise if you just stay."   
"I'll go and talk to Henrik."   
"Thank you. Can you do something else for me please."   
"What's that."   
"Can I have a hug please."   
"Of course you can." Serena said as she reached out and took Charlotte in her arms. "Thank you."   
"Your welcome. Thank you for forgiving me." 

"I've been looking everywhere for you." Serena said she found Berbie in the locker room.   
"Well now you've found me. I have to get going home now see you later." Bernie said as she walked towards the door. But Serena reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving.   
"Don't leave yet."   
"Why not you are."   
"No am not."   
"What."   
"I've just been to see Henrik. I told him I'd made a mistake. I told him I want to stay. And he accepted it."   
"Really your not going." Bernie cried.   
"I'm not going am staying here." Serena said as she took Bernie’s face in her hands. "With you. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my life Bernie Wolfe." She sobbed.   
"I love you too Serena. Come here." Bernie cried as kisses Serena lovingly. "All I have ever wanted is a future with you."   
"Me too."   
"What made you change your mind."   
"I had a visit from Charlotte. She apologised for the things she said. We had a really good chat."   
"Am so glad. Maybe I will have to unground her now."   
"I think she has served her time don't you."   
"Yes. I have got you back forever haven't I Serena."   
"I bloody hope so."


	18. Are you and Serena serious

They sat kissing and cuddling for a while neither wanting to let the other one go.   
"Come over to mine for a bit tonight." Bernie said as she stoked Serena's face.   
"Are you sure."   
"Absolutely I just want to spend more time with you. And hold you in my arms and never let you go."   
"I don't want you to let me go not ever." Serena cried as she clung onto Bernie’s scrub top. "I have only ever wanted to be with you. Your my world Berenice Wolfe you always have been."   
"You're all I have wanted and needed. I am never ever letting you go do you hear me Campbell."   
"I hear you loud and clear. “ Serena said as she kissed Bernie again.   
“Let's go shall we.”  
“Are you not going to get changed first.”  
“You just want me strip off don’t you.”   
“Damn caught me out.” Bernie stood up and pulled Serena up.  
“You undress me” Bernie winked. Serena smiled as she lifted Bernie’s arms up and took off her scrub top. She couldn't resist kissing Bernie’s beautiful neck in the process.  
“Your so gorgeous. Have you any idea how much i want you right now.” Serena moaned into Bernie’s ear.  
“About as much as i want you. But not here. Lets wait till we get back to mine. Then I'm going to make love you all night long.”  
“Is that a promise.”  
“It sure is beautiful.”  
“You better hurry up and put your shirt on before i ravish you right here right now.” Bernie put her shirt on and changed her trousers. Serena couldn’t take her eyes off her. “We need to go now.” Serena said as she pulled Bernie’s arm and they both ran out of the hospital laughing.

That night when Charlotte had gone to bed. Serena and Bernie laid on the sofa together watching TV. Serena couldn't ever remember feeling this content in her entire life.   
"Bernie."   
"Yes my darling."   
"I better be going home soon."   
"No don't go yet."   
"Your working tomorrow you need to get some rest."   
"I don't want any rest. I just want you." Bernie smirked. "Stay the night Serena."   
"You really want me to stay."   
"Yes I want to finish what we started in the hospital."   
"What we waiting for then." Serena got up off the sofa and pulled Bernie up. They kissed each other passionately before coming up for air.   
"Get up them stairs now." Bernie said as she chased Serena up the stairs and into her bedroom. 

Later on after a good few hours of passionate lovemaking. The two laid naked in each others arms. Serena rested her head on Bernie’s chest as Bernie kept placing soft kisses on her head.   
"I've dreamt about been like this with you so many times." Bernie said as hugged Serena tighter.   
"Your not the only one. The last night I stayed at your hours before we left. And we were laid in bed together. I just wanted to lay in your arms then and tell you how much I loved you and wanted you. But I lost my bottle. And I have regretted it for the past 25 years." Serena said as she choked back her tears.   
"Hey don't cry were together now and that's all that matters."   
"Am so glad I came back here. Back to you."   
"Your not the only one baby." "I'm glad Charlotte has finally come round."  
"I told you she would. She's not a bad lass really."   
"She reminds me of you when you were her age."  
"Yes a stubborn little bugger."   
"I never said."   
"You didn't have to. I can read you like a book Campbell."   
"We better get some sleep. You have got work in the morning."  
"Haven't you."  
"No day off."   
"You lucky sod."   
"Goodnight sweetheart. I love you."   
"I love you gorgeous. Sweet dreams." 

"Morning love." Bernie said as she walked into the kitchen the next morning.   
"Morning mum." Charlotte said. "I thought Serena was staying last night."   
"She did she is just getting a shower."   
"Do you want a cup of tea mum."   
"Please darling."   
"Do you think Serena will one making."   
"More than likely."   
"So you and Serena are serious now are you."   
"It's still early days yet but yes, I think so." Bernie smiled  
"Good am glad. Before we know it she will be moving in with us. And me and Cam will be calling her stepmom. Right I bet get going or I will miss the bus."   
"Alright sweetheart have a good day."   
"Bye mum. Bye Serena.   
"Bye Charlotte." Serena said as she walked down the stairs. Having hearing everything that had just been said in the kitchen.   
"Charlotte has made you a cuppa."   
"That's nice of her but I better get going."  
"Why your not working."   
"No but you are and you don't want to be late do you."   
"Are you alright."   
"Yes fine. I just have loads to do today that's all."   
"Will I see you later."   
"I don't know, I'll call you." Serena said as she put her coat on and headed for the door.   
"Hey don't I even get a kiss goodbye. Bernie said worriedly as Serena walked closer to her and pecked her on the lips. "See you later."   
"Yes see you later."


	19. I don't want to be a stepmom

Serena ran out of the door and into her car. She pulled out her phone and sent a message. 

Serena   
Hi are you doing anything today. Xx

Roxanna   
No I've just dropped the kids off at school. Why what's up. Xx

Serena   
I just wondered if you wanted to go for a coffee  
Not had chance to speak to you properly since I came back. Xx

Roxanna  
That would be great. Shall we meet at Starbucks on the High Street say in about 30 minutes. Xx

Serena  
Fab I'll see you there. Xx

Roxanna  
Looking forward to it. Xx

Serena started the car and went to meet Roxanna. 

Serena parked the car and walked to Starbucks.   
"Hi how are you." Roxanna said as she hugged her when she got the table she was sitting at.   
"I'm OK thanks you."   
"Shattered Joseph has had me up since 4. And then Gracie decided she hates school and refused to go. The joys of kids eh.   
"At least you've got kids."   
"It's not too late for you have kids your what 41 same as me."   
"Yes but it's not a simple as that. I can't have kids Roxanna."   
"Oh Serena am so sorry and here's me moaning about mine and Henriks brood."  
"It's fine really. It's something I'm just going to have to live without."   
"Henrik told me you and Bernie are together now."   
"Yes, finally it's only taken 25 years."   
"I knew she liked you in school but I didn't know you liked her."   
"I more than liked her I was in love with her. I still am. Anyway enough about me you and Henrik."   
"Yes it's our 20th wedding anniversary next month."   
"You've got yourself a good man there."   
"He's the best. We are so happy. Yes it's hard work with the kids but I won't have it any other way."   
"Your very lucky."   
"What about Bernie’s kids do you get on with them."   
"I do now. It was touch and go with Charlotte for a few days but she's coming round now."   
"Well that's good."   
"I heard her talking to Bernie this morning about me."   
"Good or bad."   
"Good she said I would probably be moving in soon. And then her and Cameron will be calling me their stepmom."   
"Well that is good isn't it. At least they accept you."   
"That's not the point."   
"What is the point."   
"The point is that I don't want to be someone's stepmom. I want to be someone's mum. And I know that's never going to happen." Serena cried.   
"So what are you going to do."   
"I don't know. I love Bernie so much she is all I have ever wanted."   
"But."   
"I don't think I can take on her children."   
"Then you need to tell her."   
"I know. But I can't lose her again I just can't. And if I tell Bernie how I feel then I will lose I know I will."   
"Am here for you whenever you need me you know that don't you."   
"I know thank you." 

Bernie had called Serena 5 times that day and she never answered her calls. When she got into her car after work she tried her again.   
"Serena it's me again. When you get this message ring me back please. I love you." Bernie started her car and drove home.   
When Bernie got in the house she chucked her bag on the floor and tried again. But still no answer.   
"Hi mum."   
"Hi love you had a good day."   
"It was alright. Is Serena not with you."  
"No I have tried ringing her loads today and she isn't answering her phone."   
"Maybe she is just busy. I better go that will be Mum and Carol."   
"There early aren't they."   
"We are going to the van till Sunday remember."   
"Course you are. Have you got enough money."   
"Yeah I have."  
"Well just take this." Bernie said as she put £50 into Charlotte's hand.   
"Thanks mum see you Sunday. Love you."   
"Love you too. Have a good time."   
"Bye."   
"Bye love." Bernie said as Charlotte left the house. She tried Serena's phone and still nothing. What is wrong with her. I'm going to have to find out what is wrong with her she thought. She picked up her car keys and ran to the car. 

Serena laid on her sofa and with her eyes closed. When a bang at the door made her jump.   
"Serena its me let me in."   
Serena didn't move from the sofa. She didn't want to see Bernie yet.   
"Serena I know you're in there. Your cars on the drive I can hear the TV. Baby let me in please. I need to know that you're alright."   
"For fucks sake." She muttered under her breath. "Go home Bernie." She said as she walked up the front door.   
"No not until I know you're alright. “  
“Just go away please.”Serena sobbed.  
“No something is wrong with you and I am leaving till you let me in. “  
“GO AWAY I MEAN IT” Serena shouted.  
“No I will stay out here all night if I have to Serena." Bernie said as she sat on the doorstep. After a few minutes she heard Serena unlock the door. Bernie stood up and looked at Serena. She had black lines down her cheeks where her mascara had ran from the tears.  
"Baby what's happened."   
"Nothing."   
"Obviously something has. People don't usually cry for nothing. Are you going to let me in." Serena nodded her head and opened the door. Leaving Bernie to shut it behind her.

"So are you going to tell me what I've wrong."   
"You haven't done anything wrong."   
"I must have because you have been ignoring my calls all day."   
"It's not you it's me."   
"Is this the it's not you it's me, I think we should break up conversation."   
"No nothing like that I swear. That's the last thing I want. But you might want to break up with me when I tell you."   
"Serena whatever you tell me. I swear that will never happen." Bernie said as she took Serena's hands in hers. "Tell me what's wrong."   
"I heard you and Charlotte talking in the kitchen this morning."   
"And."   
"I heard what Charlotte said about me moving here soon and the stepmom bit."   
"l admit she was jumping the gun a bit. I mean it's still early days, isn't it."   
"It's not that. I don't want to be a stepmom."   
"To my kids."   
"To anyone's kids. I want to be a mum to my own child. Bernie. I always have." Serena cried.   
"It's alright."   
"No it isn't alright. It's alright for you. You have got your children. For as long as I can remember I have wanted to be a mum."   
"There's always Adoption."   
"Adoption looks like it might be my only option. That's even if I get accepted."   
"You know I will support you in whatever you choose to do."   
"Really."   
"Really."   
"You don't hate me." Serena cried as Bernie hugged her tightly.   
"I could never hate you."   
"I love you so much."   
"I love you too. More than you ever know."   
"Has Charlotte gone with Rebecca."   
"Yes till Sunday."   
"Will you stay here tonight please."   
"Cause I will. I'll stay with you forever."


	20. You're the trouble maker

"Are you alright." Bernie said as Serena hugged her tighter as they laid in bed.   
"I always am when I'm laid in your arms. I don't ever want to lose you Bernie."   
"Your not going to. I will always be here for you."   
"And I will always be here for you too."   
"I was thinking the other day about when we were growing up. The scraps we used to get in."   
"I lost count how many times we were grounded because of you."   
"Me I think you'll find it was you that always got us into trouble lady."   
"How very dare you. I was an angel I'll have you know."  
"Yes right then who's idea was it to steel that bottle of gin from the corner shop when we were 13."  
"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about Wolfe."   
"Course you don't Miss innocent." Bernie laughed as she ticked Serena.   
"No don't stop please." Serena giggled.   
"Admit that you were the one who always got us into trouble."   
"No I shan't."   
"Right then." Bernie said as she straddled Serena and carried on tickling her.   
"Stop it I'm gonna pee myself in a minute."   
"Do you give in then."   
"Yes yes I give in. It was all my fault. She laughed.   
"She that wasn't hard was it."  
"Shut up and kiss me."   
"My pleasure." Bernie smirked as she kissed Serena.   
"I love you so much."Serena smiled and she stroked Bernie’s face.   
"I love you. You are perfect."   
"So are you." 

2 weeks Later   
Everything was going fantastic for Serena and Bernie. Henrik had seen how well they work with each other. So he put them both in charge of AAU. Which they ran like clockwork.   
"Morning Bernie." Henrik said as she came into the office.   
"Henrik."   
"Where's Serena."   
"In theatre."   
"Right." Henrik said as she looked a bit troubled.   
"Is something wrong."   
"Not wrong exactly. But I do have a proposition for you."   
"Go on."   
"Well you know how I have been wanting a Trauma Unit here a Holby for some time."   
"Yes."   
"Well I have finally got the funding for it that I need."   
"That's amazing."   
"Yes it is. And I want you to be Trauma lead."   
"Wow I would love to Henrik"   
"There is just one snag."   
"Go on."   
"Your going to have go and work in a Trauma unit for a while. See how they do things how to set it up and so on."   
"So where is this Trauma Unit because there isn't one around here.   
"Kiev."   
"Kiev in the Ukraine."   
"That's the one. You'll will be there for 6 weeks."   
"Six weeks I can't leave my kids or Serena for 6 weeks."  
"Here's some brochures have a flick through them. Why don't you talk it over with your family and Serena tonight and let me know tomorrow."   
"OK I will."   
"Good good. Have a good day." Henrik said as she left the office. 

"What you looking at." Serena said as she came into the office from her surgery.   
"Nothing much." Bernie said as she stuffed the brochures into her draw.   
"Do you fancy going out for tea tonight. "   
"Yes can do. We could go to the new carvery place if you want. Charlotte like a carvery."   
"Yes that will be nice."  
"Bernie can I just borrow you for a second." Donna said as she came to the door.   
"Yes sure." Once Bernie was out of the door Serena couldn't resist having a look in Bernie’s draw at the brochures.   
"Trauma Unit." Serena said out loud. As she flicked through it.   
"What you doing." Bernie said as she came back into the office.   
"What's this for. Why have you got a brochure for a Trauma Unit in the Ukraine."   
"I was going to talk to you about it tonight with Charlotte and Cameron."   
"Tell me now."   
"Henrik has secured the funding for us to have a Trauma Unit here at Holby. And he wants be to me Trauma lead."   
"That doesn't tell me why you have got these does it."   
"Well Henrik wants me to go for and to see how they do things. For 6 weeks."   
"6 weeks. 6 fucking weeks. I hope you told him no."   
"I told him I needed to discuss it with you and the kids first.   
"There is nothing to discuss just tell him no."   
"Serena it's a great opportunity."   
"You've already made your made up haven't you. You want to go."   
"It's only for 6 weeks."   
"What about Charlotte she can't stay on her own for 6 weeks."  
"She can stay with Rebecca she won't mind."   
"You've got it all worked out haven't you. Doesn't matter what anyone wants." Serena said as she put her coat on and grabbed her bag.   
"Where you going."   
"Home."  
"I thought we were going out for tea."  
"I've changed my mind. I don't want to be near you right you."   
"Serena please we need to talk about it. Henrik wants my decision in the morning."   
"What's there to discuss you have already made up your mind. It was good while it lasted."   
"What do you mean by that."   
"I mean it if you go to Kiev that's you me over."   
"You don't mean that."   
"Oh I do. See you tomorrow."


	21. Dont ever do that again

Serena went straight to Albies for a drink. She couldn't face going home to an empty house yet.  
"Serena what you having." Ric said as she sat down at the bar.  
"It's alright Ric I'll get these. You fancy sharing a bottle of Shiraz with me."  
"Sure."  
"Bottle of Shiraz and two glasses please."  
"Are you alright."  
"Oh yes just fine. Henrik wants Bernie to Kiev for 6 weeks. And she wants to go."  
"I had heard something about that. I take it your not happy about it."  
"Got it in one. I can't believe she is actually thinking about going."  
"Am sure the 6 weeks will go fast."  
"No it won't go fast. Everything was going great till now. Anyway I have given her a choice. If she goes it's over between us."  
"You don't mean that surely."  
"Oh yes I do."  
"You don't fool me Serena. I have seen the two of you together. You two are absolutely besotted with each other."  
"I have just got her back Ric and now it feels like am losing her all over again."  
"You won't. But you can't just split with her Serena."  
"I don't want her to go Ric."  
"You need to talk to her."  
"I haven't got anything else to say to her."  
"Well I have." Bernie said as she sneaked up behind them. "I thought I might find you here."  
"I don't want to talk to you right now."  
"Tough. Ric can you leave us a minute please."  
"Yes sure."  
"No Ric don't go."  
"You need to sort this out Serena." Ric said as she left the bar. 

"Shall we go sit over there."  
"If we must." Serena said as she stood up and went and sat in the booth. Bernie sat down at the side of Serena and tried to hold her hand but Serena moved further away.  
"Don't be like this Serena please. I love you."  
"No no you don't because if you loved me you wouldn't even consider going away for 6 Weeks. Don't you think we've spent enough time apart."  
"It's 6 week's it will fly by. And I promise I will ring you and text you everyday."  
"No you won't you are shit at keeping in touch."  
"I will. This is a great opportunity Serena for me and the hospital."  
"You've already made your mind up then haven't you. So it doesn't matter a jot what I think does it. Can you move so I can get out of here please."  
"No I'm not moving anywhere."  
"Bernie move."  
"No not till you listen to me."  
"I mean it Bernie let me go now before I do something I might regret." Bernie saw the anger that was bubbling up inside of Serena. She had never seen Serena like that before.  
"Fine." Bernie said as stood up and let Serena out of the booth.  
"Don't ever do that to me again." She cried as she ran out of the bar with Bernie hot on her tail. 

"Serena wait I'm sorry."  
"Don't you ever try and hold me against my will again. Do you have any idea what that feels like."  
"Has someone done that to you before."  
"Just leave me alone."  
"No please if someone has hurt you I need to know."  
"It doesn't matter."  
"Yes it does. Tell me sweetheart."  
"It was i was working in California. There was a man with a gun who just came onto the ward I was on and said if I didn't do what he said then he would kill me. He kept us all in there for hours. I was so scared Bernie. All I could think about was that I'm going to die here and I have never told Bernie how I felt about her." Serena sobbed as Bernie pulled her close to her and held her tightly.  
"I'm so sorry. I won't go to Kiev." Bernie said as stroked Serena's cheek.  
"No you go. I'm just been selfish. If you want to go, then it's fine really."  
"What about you."  
"I'll be right here waiting for you."  
"Thank god. I love you so much."  
"And I love you." Serena smiled as she pulled Bernie’s collar and kissed her.  
"You coming back to mine so i can ask Charlotte."  
"What about Cameron."  
"I'll ring him and our him on loud speaker so we can all talk together. So are you coming."  
"Of course I will. Don't you think you ought to be asking Rebecca she is the one Charlotte will be staying with."  
"Yes yes sure I will. Come on let's go." 


	22. I'll look after her

Bernie rang Rebecca and asked if her and Carol could come over to the house for a chat when they got back to Bernie’s.   
"Is she coming over." Serana asked as Bernie out the phone down.   
"Yes they are just in the supermarket they won't be long."   
"OK."   
"Are you sure your alright with me going."   
"I'm going to miss you like you wouldn't believe. But I think you need to do this."   
"I'm going to miss you too. I promise I will ring you every day." Beenie said as she pulled Serena close to her.   
"You better."   
"Anyone in." Charlotte shouted as she came home.   
"Where In the lounge love."   
"Hi mum hi Serena."   
"Hi sweetheart."   
"How was rehearsals for the school play. Good we all know who is playing who."   
"And.   
"I'm playing Eliza Dolittle." She said excitedly.   
"Charlotte that's fantastic news we'll done." Bernie said as she stood up and hugged Charlotte.   
"Well done love." Serena said.   
"Thanks. You two will both be coming to the play won't you."   
"We'll be there won't we Bernie."   
"Yes course when is it."   
"Not for months yet."   
"Good. Charlotte get the door will you."   
"What did your last slave die of."   
"Tired hands and sore feet." Now just get the door please."   
"Yes slavedriver." Charlotte laughed as she went to the door. "Mum what are you doing here."   
"Your mum rang us said she wanted to see us urgently."   
"Go straight through then." Charlotte said as she shut the front door wondering what was going on. 

"You can't go to Kiev who will look after me" Charlotte said as Bernie told them all about Henrik's plans.   
"Well am hoping you can go and stay with your mom and Carol."   
"We can't have her."   
"Why not."   
"Have you forgotten we are going to Carol's parents for 2 months we go every year Bernie."   
"Shit I forgot all about that. So when are you going."  
"We fly out Monday morning."   
"Well that's it mum you can't go."   
"Cameron are you still there your being very quiet."  
"Yes I'm still here mum. It's got nothing to do with me really I am here at university. If I come home for a few days I can look after myself. Anyway, I've got to go I'm off out with me mates just let me know what your doing I'll speak to you soon love you all. "  
"Love you too Cameron bye."  
"Bye."  
"So that's it mum you can't go I can't stay in the house on my own." 

"There is always another option." Serena said quietly.   
"What's that."   
"Charlotte could always stay with me."   
"There you go all sorted." Rebecca said as she stood up. "We have to go now and finish getting our stuff packed.   
"Hang on a minute Rebecca this our daughter we're talking about her."   
"I know but the love of your life has said she will look after her so problem solved." Rebecca said sarcastically.   
"Serena are you sure about this."   
"I won't have said otherwise. Charlotte would that be OK with you."  
"Would we be staying here or at your's."   
"Wherever is best for you."   
"I would rather stay at home."   
"Then I will move here till your mum gets back."   
"OK then. I think it will cool just me and you."   
"Charlotte, Serena is in charge if you are a little bleeder she has got me and your mom's permission to punish you accordingly."   
"Serena won't need to punish me I will be good I promise."   
"Well then then I suppose I better go ring Henrik and tell him." Bernie said as she stood up and went out of the room.   
"We beat get going to too. Thank you for doing this for us Serena." Rebecca said.   
"Your welcome."   
"Right you give me hugs and I'll see you when we get back alright."   
"Bye mom have a good time."   
"We will I love you and behave for Serena."   
"I will I love you too." Charlotte said as she saw Rebecca and Carol out. 

"Are you sure your alright with looking after Charlotte she can be a handful at times." Bernie said as they lay in bed cuddled up to each other.   
"Am sure we'll be fine stop worrying. I go home tom8and pack some things up."   
"I'll leave you money for food and if Charlotte needs anything."   
"Bernie I do have money you know."   
"I know but you shouldn't have to spend your money on my kid."  
"Whatever." Serena said as she let go of Bernie and turned away.   
"Hey what's wrong." Bernie said as she put her arm around Serena's waist and her head on her shoulder.   
"Nothing am just tired."   
"No your not what have I done."   
"You don't have to keep reminding me that Charlotte your daughter I do know that."   
"I didn't mean anything by it Serena but am sorry if I upset up alright. Turn around and look at me please. That's better." Bernie said as she Serena turned and faced her. "I love you."   
"I know you do. And i love you. It's just these feelings I have about having a baby they won't go away no matter how far I try pushing them to the back of my head."   
"I wish there was something I could do to help you, I really do."  
"I have decided I am going to ring an adoption agency and get the ball rolling. I can't wait any longer I want a child and I want one now."


	23. Hello Satan

Have you got everything." Serena said as Bernie gave her case to the taxi driver.   
"Yes I think that's about it."   
"Ring us when you get there mum." Charlotte said as she hugged Bernie. "I love you mum."   
"I love you too darling. Be good for Serena won't you."   
"I will."   
"Why do I feel like that 17 year old girl saying goodbye to you all over again." Serena cried.   
"I will be back before you know it. You and the kids are my world you know that don't you."   
"And your mine. I love you so much. It's always been you."   
"It's been the same for me too. I love you to the moon and back Serena Wendy Campbell." Bernie kissed Serena and held her close.   
"You better go you don't want to miss your flight. Call me as soon as you get there. I don't care what time it is."   
"I will see you later."   
"Bye mum."   
"Bye." Bernie got in the taxi and waved to them both as it drove away.   
"Don't worry Serena I'll look after you." Charlotte said as she put her arm around Serena.   
"We'll look after each other yes."   
"Yes." 

Serena walked into work the next day. Not really wanting to be there without Bernie.   
"Morning Serena." Henrik said as she walked onto Keller.   
"Henrik."   
"Did Bernie get off alright."   
"Yes she did."   
"Well I was wondering while Bernie is away I would like to take over the running of AAU."   
"Why me."   
"I think they need someone like you down there."   
"Fine whatever."   
"Oh and there will be a new locum anesthetist starting this morning."   
"OK." Serena said as she made her way down to AAU. She was just about to open the doors when she saw someone she thought she would never see again.   
"Is that our new locum anesthetist." Serena said to nurse Mary- Claire as she stopped her.   
"Yes Edward something" She said as she walked off. 

Serena was sitting in the office when there was a knock at the door.   
"Come in." She started laughing when she saw who it was. "Hello Satan who's your little helper."   
"Peace offering." He said as she put a bottle of wine on the desk.  
"Job lot from calais."   
"I should have texted you it's just a 4 week stint."   
"Double the rate and half the hassle of a real job."   
"Got me this far. You're a big cheese round here I see."   
"I am indeed. I have to get on. You know we must catch up."   
"We must."   
"Book a time with my PA." She said as she walked out of the office and nearly walked into Henrik. "Don't even think about offering him a permanent post."   
"I carnt your ICHR."   
"Is that why you did it to see if I'd sack him."   
"No I just feel that HR is women's work. That was me joking. Who are we discussing.?   
"Oh my you really don't know do you." She said as she walked of sniggering. 

Serena walked onto the ward after her break and saw Edward and some of the team stood about talking and laughing.   
"Can anyone round here do any actual patient care." She snapped.   
"Sorry Serena I was just telling these about that time I went to Mexico. Well you know you were there."   
"Why were you there Serena."   
"Didn't I say me and Serena used to be married."   
"Really." Mary-Claire said.   
"Yes we met at Harvard."   
"When you have all finished gossiping we have patients to care for. Edward a word please." Serena said as she walked into the office closely followed by Edward. "What the hell do you think you are doing."   
"I'm not doing anything I'm just chatting with the team that's all."   
"Telling them things that's none of their business."   
"Serena calm down. Look, why don't we go for a drink after work and have that catch up yes."   
"I have to go straight home. I have things to do."   
"I've missed you Serena."   
"Don't don't even go there Edward."  
"I made a big mistake letting you go."   
"Well I made the right choice. It's the best thing I ever did leaving you."   
"Can we just go out and talk please."   
"Edward I'm not interested. I'm with someone now."   
"You are."   
"Yes and I am happier than I have been."   
"You do know that no man will ever be able to give you a child."   
"Get out."   
"Serena."   
"GET OUT NOW." Serena shouted.   
"You'll soon coming running back to me you did it before remember."   
"Biggest mistake of my life."   
"You keep telling yourself that Serena one day you might start to believe it." Edward said as she slammed the door behind him.


	24. Serena isn't gay

Serena tried to avoid Edward for the rest of the shift. She grabbed her coat and walked out of the office.  
"Serena." Edward shouted as she got to the main doors.  
"What."  
"Am sorry about what I said before it's wasn't a nice thing to say."  
"Is that it. Cause I have somewhere I need to be."  
"Meeting your fella are you."  
"No am not. And if I was it's none of your business."  
"Serena we have to work together for the next month. We should at least try to get on with each other."  
"No thanks. Bye Edward." Serena said as she walked off the ward.  
"Ex wife's eh." Ric said as Edward back to the nurses station.  
"Tell me about it. I made the biggest mistake of my life letting her go. Ric your friends with Serena aren't you."  
"Yes we go back years."  
"I don't suppose you know anything about this man she is seeing do you."  
"The man. Is that what she told you. She is seeing a man."  
"She said she was with someone and that she had never been happier."  
"Right well Serena isn't in a relationship with man. She is in a relationship with a woman."  
"Shut up."  
It's true. She's called Bernie."  
"Bernie. It's wouldn't be Bernie Wolfe by any chance would it."  
"The very same."  
"No Serena told be about her they used to be best friends when they were younger but that's all."  
"They were best friends but they were also in love with each other. But none of them had the guts to tell the other one."  
"No I can tell you this my Serena isn't gay."  
"She is and well she isn't really your Serena anymore is she." Ric said as she turned back to the computer. She will be my Serena. And one way or another I am going to get her back, he thought to himself. 

Serena got back to Bernie and flopped down on the couch. The house was so quiet. Serena shut her eyes and thought back to when she used to live there with her mum and dad.  
"Serena." Charlotte said as she came home from school.  
"I'm on the lounge flower."  
"Hi you look tired. Have you had a busy day."  
"Challenging. What about you good day."  
"Boring."  
"What do you fancy for tea."  
"Shall we get a takeaway and watch some films."  
"Are you not going out with your mates."  
"Na I'd rather stay here with you."  
"I'm OK if you would rather go out."  
"No I want to stay here with you honest."  
"OK."  
"I'll just go get changed and then we'll look at the just eat app yes."  
"Yes." Serena said as Charlotte went upstairs. Serena took out her phone to see if there were any messages from Bernie but there wasn't one. 

Serena  
I miss you. Xx

"Right then what we ordering." Charlotte said as she came back down.  
"Whatever you want you choose."  
"Chinese."  
"Sure."  
"Are you alright."  
"Yeah am fine."  
"You missing mum."  
"Like you wouldn't believe. Speak of the devil." 

Bernie  
"Hi darling. I miss you too so much. I'll ring you when I finish work. Give Charlotte a big hug from me. Xx

Serena  
I will. I love you. Xx

Bernie  
I love you too. Xx

"Is mum OK."  
"Yes she's going to ring later. She said I have to got to give you a hug off her."  
"Come on then. Give me a hug." Serena smiled and leaned forward to give Charlotte a hug. "I wish you and mum would have told each other how you felt years ago." She said as she broke apart.  
"So do I. I wish I would have taken your mum up on her offer to stay at your nan's house."  
"Don't get me wrong I love mom but I like you more."  
"You mustn't say that."  
"But it's true. Mom isn't any fun you are. I think you would have been a great mum."  
"Come on, let's pick what you want from the Chinese." Serena said changing the subject. 

3 days later  
Serena waited impatiently while Edward assessed a patient. He was deliberately taking his time to annoy Serena.  
"So is she fit for theatre or not."  
"Airways clear and there's nothing abnormal in her history."  
"Great let's get her booked in for an ultrasound as soon as possible please." Serena said the nurse as her and Edward walked away.  
"I haven't seen you this excited since our wedding day."  
"Well it's a very demanding procedure. Plus Henrik wants me to stream it live to a packed theatre of trainease. It's going to be a fantastic funding initiative."  
"Oh I see a chance to show off.  
"Makes a chance for me to show off and not you. I'm just grateful Henrik is giving me this opportunity." Serena said as her pager went off. "Sorry Edward I need to go to the ED." She said as she ran out of the office. 

"Charlotte oh god what's happened." Serena said as she got to the ED and saw Charlotte's forehead covered in blood.  
"Am fine I fell in the school yard that's all."  
"It looks worse than it is." a nurse said who was just about to stitch her up.  
"Make sure the stitches are small we don't want any scarring."  
"I'll try my best."  
"Serena I'm bothered if it leaves a scar."  
"Your mum is gonna kill me."  
"No she won't it was an accident. You can't be with me at school."  
"I better call your mum and then find Ric and see if he can do my operation.  
"No it's your live stream. Go and do it I'll be fine."  
"No you come first. I won't be a minute."  
"Serena who was that young girl you were talking to."Edward said as she came out of the cubical.  
"Am sorry."  
"You seemed to know her well."  
"She's my partners daughter if you must know nosy. Now if you don't mind I have a phone call to make and then I need to see Ric." She said as she walked away.  
Partners daughter I think I might just have to have a little chat with her, Time to cause some trouble he thought to himself as he walked to the cubical. 


	25. I hate you

Edward walked over to Charlotte's cubicle and waited outside till the nurse left.  
"Can I come in." Edward said as she didn't wait for an answer before going in anyway.  
"Who are you."  
"I'm Serena's husband."  
"You mean ex husband Serena is divorced."  
"We might be divorced but I am still very much in love with Serena and she is still in love with me."  
"No she isn't she is in love with my mum. She always has been."  
"Serena isn't gay. I can tell you this now she is just passing time until a man comes along."  
"Your talking crap."  
"Do you want to know what I think."  
"No but I have a feeling your going to tell me anyway."  
"Serena is only with your mum because she has kids. She is desperate for children because she can't have them."  
"Go away."  
"I'm just telly you how it is."  
"I said GO AWAY." Charlotte shouted. 

"What the hell is going on in here. Get away from her." Serena said as she pulled the curtains open. "Edward what are you doing here."  
"Is it true what he is saying."  
"What have you done Edward."  
"He said you are only with mum because of me and Cameron. He says your desperate for a kid."  
"Why would you say that."  
"I said it because it's true."  
"Charlotte I do want a child I have always wanted a child. But I promise you I'm not just with your mum because she has you two. You know I have always been in love with your mum."  
"He said he is still in love with you and that you are still in love with him."  
"I am not in love with him Charlotte I can assure you that."  
"Do you even love my mum."  
"You know I do Charlotte."  
"Serena just tell the truth."  
"Edward if you don't fuck off right now I swear I will end up losing my job." Serena said as she went right up to Edward's face. Now get lost."  
"You'll.soon come running back to me."  
"Why would I want to come running back to you. When I am with the most beautiful, caring and amazing woman in the world. Bernie is my world and she always has been. I have never loved you. I don't even know why I married you because you make my skin crawl. " Serena said as she turned around to the sound of Charlotte clapping. Edward turned around smirking and walked away." Are you alright darling."  
"Yes I'm sorry I believed what he was saying."  
"It's alright. I have had a word with Charlie and your free to go."  
"I should never have questioned your love for mum for I'm sorry."  
"Let's go home shall we."  
"Yes please." 

"Are you going to tell mum about Edward." Charlotte said as they drove home.  
"She already knows that he is back, I told her the other day."  
"But are you going to tell her about what he's been saying."  
"What can she do from over there. No I'll tell her when she come."  
"OK I just wanted to know so I didn't put my foot in it."  
"Thank you. Let's go in and sit in front of TV for the rest of the afternoon shall and just watching crap and eat crap."  
"Sounds good to me." Charlotte said as they got out of the car and into the house. 

Later that night Serena had just got into bed when her phone rang.  
"Hello you." Bernie said as she answered the phone.  
"Hi."  
"How Charlotte."  
"She's fine she's in bed fast asleep. We spent the rest of the afternoon just chilling."  
"Am so sorry you missed your live stream."  
"It's OK I'll get another no doubt."  
"Are you OK."  
"Yes yes fine."  
"You just sound a bit down."  
"I just miss you that's all."  
"I miss you to gorgeous. I can't wait to have you in my arms again. How are things with Edward."  
"Don't ask."  
"That bad."  
"He is getting on my nerves. I feel like hitting him every time I clap eyes on him."  
"Serena please don't do anything stupid."  
"I won't. He isn't worth losing my job for. What you up to."  
"Just on my break I'm on nights tonight."  
"Poor you I know how much you hate nights."  
"I would rather be in bed with you."  
"I would rather you be in bed with me. I wish I was cuddling up to you right now. It's only been a week and it feels like a lifetime."  
"Won't be long baby. I've got to go. I'll speak to you tomorrow."  
"OK, I love you Bernie."  
"I love you Serena." 


	26. Your pathetic

"Morning Serena." Edward said as she walked through the door of AAU.  
"My office now." She said as Edward followed her to the office. Once he was inside Serena slammed the door and pushed Edward up against it and put her hand against his throat.  
"Serena your hurting me."  
"If you ever ever go near Charlotte again I swear I'll kill you."  
"You haven't got the guts."  
"Try me." Edward tried to lean forward so his face was closer to Serena's.  
"Just kiss me. You know you want to. Just admit it Serena you want me as much as I want you. Come on Serena let me just fuck you. Bernie need never know." He said as he unzipped his trousers and tried to grab Serena's hand. But she pulled away. "Come on Serena I am gagging for you."  
"I can see that." Serena said seductively. "Alright then Edward you win. Close the blinds. And lock the door" She smiled.  
Edward rushed to close the blind and lock the door. He walked up to Serena and took her face in his hands.  
"You are so beautiful. You are wasted on Bernie. You need a man to show you what your missing."  
"Your right I do." Serena put both her hands on Edwards shoulders and put her face close to his. She smiled at him before lifting her knee up and kicking him hard in the balls.  
"For fuck sake Serena." He screamed as he bent over in agony. "Your one crazy bitch."  
"Did you really think I would have sex with you." Serena laughed. "You pathetic little man. My Bernie is worth ten of you. She makes me happy. Which is something you never did. So why don't you do us all a favour and just go. Because no one wants you here." She said as she unlocked the door and walked out. 

Serena walked out of the hospital to get some air. I better ring Bernie she thought.  
"Morning gorgeous."  
"Morning I didn't wake you did I."  
"No I have only just got in."  
"Bernie I've got something to tell you and I don't want you to go off on one."  
"Go on."  
"Well you know yesterday when you told me not to do something I might regret."  
"Yes."  
"Well I sort of just kicked Edward in the balls."  
"You've done what."  
"It fell great Bernie. And I in no way regret it believe me."  
"Oh Serena."  
"What, he has got on my nerves for days now. I've had enough of him. With his skitty remarks and trying to get me in bed."  
"He been doing what." Bernie said angrily. Shit Serena thought to herself.  
"I sorry I wasn't gonna tell you till you get back."  
"He is trying it on with you."  
"Yes he never gives up. Nothing ever changes with that creep."  
"You should have told me from the start."  
"It's fine I've sorted it now. Don't worry."  
"What if he reports you."  
"He won't calm down.Anyway forget about Edward. I'll better get back inside and let you get some sleep. I love you Bernie."  
"I love you gorgeous. If I don't get the chance to ring you tonight I'll ring in the morning OK."  
"OK bye love."  
"Bye sweetie." 

"Miss Campbell a word please." Henrik said went back onto the ward.  
"Henrick what can I do for you."  
"You can tell me why I'm now a locum anesthetist down for the rest of today."  
"It's nothing to do with me."  
"I never said it did. I've had to send him home he looked a bit green around the gills." Serena sniggered and quickly stopped herself.  
"You find it funny that a member of your staff is sick."  
"No Henrik."  
"Well I bloody do I think it's hilarious at least it gives you a day of peace from that pratt."  
"Why the hell did you marry him Serena."  
"I have no idea. I think I felt sorry for him. I don't know."  
"Actually Serena i have to take this phone call duty calls. He said as his phone rang." Speak later Serena."  
"Right see you later." Serena looked at the and sighed. "It's only 9.00am I feel like I have been here for ages." She muttered to herself. 

"That's me done Fletch." Serena said as she came out of theatre. "I'm going to get changed and go OK."  
"Yes boss." He smiled.  
"What's up."  
"Nothing have a good night, see you tomorrow."  
"Bye."  
Serena walked into the locker room and started to get changed when she felt a pair of hands around her waist.  
"Have you missed me." Serena doesn't think she has ever moved as quick in her life  
"Bernie" she cried.  
"I had to come back I just miss." before she could finish her sentence. Serena kissed her like she had never kissed her before.  
"When."  
"When I rang you last night I was in the airport."  
"I thought you wanted to go to Kiev."  
"Not at the expense of you begin harassed by your ex. Charlotte told me everything."  
"She did."  
"She was worried about you. She thought Edward might hurt you."  
"Bless her. I'm so glad your back. Your not going to go away again are you."  
"I'm not going anywhere without you. I love you."  
"I love you." Serena said as she fell back onto Bernie’s arms as they kissed again. 


	27. Together forever

"Mum what are you doing here." Charlotte said as she ran up to Bernie and hugged her.   
"I should never have gone. I missed you all too much."   
"Your not going away again."   
"No way."   
"Good. I'll just get changed I won't be long."   
"OK love. Come here you." Bernie smiled as she pulled Serena close to her and kissed her. "Why didn't you tell me what Edward was doing when I rang you."   
"Because I didn't want you to worry."   
"Charlotte was worried. She was scared he was going to hurt you."   
"Edward might me a creep but her never hurt me not in a violent way."   
"But Charlotte didn't know that..do you know what she said to me."   
"What."   
"She said I don't want Edward to hurt Serena because I love her mum."   
"She said that." Serena said with tears in her eyes.   
"Yep she did she thinks the world of you."   
"I think the world of her too. I really do. I love you, Bernie."   
"I love you too." Bernie said as she kissed Serena and laid her down on the sofa.Before laying on top of her. Bernie put her hands underneath Serena's jumper and began fondling her breast.   
"I've missed you so much." Bernie moaned.   
"I've missed you too. There is nothing I want more than for you to make love to me right here right now. But Charlotte will be down any minute."   
"We will finish this later."   
"I'll look forward to it." 

"Bernie." Serena said as they laid in bed holding each other close after their lovemaking.   
"Mmm."   
"I wished we would have told each other how we felt when we were younger. We have had 25 years of loneliness when we could have been together the whole time."   
"I know. I wanted to tell you so many times. But I was scared you would run a mile. Plus I thought you fancied Josh Carter."   
"I wonder what happened to him."   
"He died."   
"How. When."   
"Motorbike accident he was only 25."  
"Jesus that's awful. I never fancied him. You know that don't you."   
"I thought you did."   
"There was only room for one person in my heart and that was you. It always has and always will be you."   
"We have each other now and that's all that matters. I am going to spend the rest of my life loving you and taking care of you."   
"Me too."  
"Edward better not go anywhere near you for the rest of his time at the hospital."  
"I don't think he will after what I did to him."   
"I wished I'd have seen that."   
"He'll be singing soprano for a few days I'll tell you." Serena said as they both laughed.   
"Oh dear god I love you Campbell."   
"I love you Wolfe." 

"You ready to go in." Bernie said as they pulled up outside the hospital.   
"Yes."   
"Your not worried about Edward are you. Because you do know that I won't let him get anyway near you don't you."   
"You can't be with all the time."   
"You watch me." Bernie said as she leaned over and kissed her. "Let's go."   
"I need a coffee first." Serena said as she shut the car door.   
"You'd wish I my command gorgeous." They started to walk hand in hand when they heard Edward.   
"I thought you were madly in love with your girlfriend. And here you are with someone else ready. Tut tut Serena."   
"Get lost Edward I am her girlfriend. As you can I'm back. So that's your cue to sod off. Come on sweetheart let's go."   
"Always do what she tells you do you Serena."   
"Go away Edward just leave me alone."   
"I just wish you'd admit that you still love me."   
"I have never loved you Edward. I told you that the other day. I don't even know why I married you. I am happy with Bernie can't you see that. I have always been in love with her. Edward look am sorry I should never have agreed to marry you in the first place."  
"And what you did yesterday are you sorry about that."   
"Oh no am not sorry about that because it felt so good." Serena said as her Bernie walked off laughing.   
"You've got a cruel streak Campbell. But I love it." 

"Charlotte it's time you were in bed now."Bernie said as the end credits of the film came up.   
"OK night mum."  
"Night darling. Love you."   
"Love you." Charlotte hugged Bernie then lent over to hug Serena. "Night Serena."   
"Goodnight my darling." She said as she squeezed Charlotte tightly.   
"I love you Serena."   
"I love you too Charlotte. You sleep well."   
"You too." She said as she kissed Serena and Bernie on the cheek. "Don't forget to ask her mum." She smiled as she walked out the room.  
"Ask me what."   
"That child of mine certainly knows how to put me on the spot. Am just going to come right out and ask. Do you want a cuppa." Bernie said as she tried to stand up but Serena pulled her back down.   
"Bernie just say whatever it is that you want to ask me."   
"Will you move in with me and kids. I know I have put you on the spot now but I just." Bernie was cut off my Serena's lips on hers. "Is that a yes."   
"Of course it's a bloody yes. I would love to move in here with you and kids. In my childhood home."   
"I've been thinking too that if you still wanted to adopt me and you could do it together."   
"I don't need to adopt I've got all the family I need right here."   
"You sure."   
"I'm sure I love you and I love Cameron and Charlotte. I don't need anyone else.   
"Am going to spend the rest of my life doing what I have been doing since I was 14 years old."   
"And what's that."   
"You know what that is."   
"I want you to tell me."   
"I am going to spend the rest of my life loving you."   
"Me and you together forever." Serena smiled as she stroked Bernie’s face.   
"Forever and ever."


End file.
